Alison, is that you?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis was hiding for years, but now she returns. How will that change things for Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Paige?
1. Alison is alive!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to all my friends who love PLL as much as I do.**

* * *

**Alison, is that you?**

**( chapter 1 - Alison is alive! )**

**27 year old Aria Montgomery will soon be Aria Fitz and this night her friends take her out for one last night of good old fun before she take the step of becoming a wife.**

Aria did tell all her friends that she didn't need this, but they told her that she should have a final fun night as an unmarried lady before she will be Ezra's woman forever.

Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Paige, Mona and Emma Summer gently lead Aria out from a limo.

Confusion is what Aria feels as she look around, having no real idea where she is.

"Uh...guys, where are we?" says Aria.

"Relax, soon-to-be-married girl. This will be so much fun." says Hanna.

"Ain't very sure about that, Han." says Aria, who knows that Hanna's ideas of a super-fun time is not always the same as her own.

"This time she's right." says Emily with a smile as they walk up to a place that says 'Casa Royal de Erotique' above the entrance.

"Identify yourselves." says a black tall female security guard.

"Hanna Marin and friends. I reserved place for us via e-mail last week. We celebrate that my best friend Aria here is gonna get married in a few days." says Hanna as she she hold up her driver's license.

"Welcome, Miss Marin. Have fun." says the security guard as she open the doors and let Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Paige, Mona, Emily and Emma inside.

The place turns out to be the new fancy strip club that recently opened in Brookhaven and this night it happens to be ladie's night there.

"Y'all want me to come here, to a strip club?" says Aria.

"Sure, yeah." says Mona.

"It was Hanna who suggested it and the rest of us actually agree that this is the perfect place for your last night as a sort of single." says Emily.

"Okay. It could've been much worse so I'm gonna do my best to enjoy myself and it's been a long time since I sat foot in this kind of place." says Aria.

"We have a table close to the stage, over here. I requested that. It does cost a few bucks more, but totally worth, as kids sometimes say. This will be cool." says Hanna.

The friends takes a seat around the table that is reseved for them.

"Ladies, girls, hot chicks of all ages...above 18, of course. Tonight we have many of ya here and that's awesome. On request we have a special thing for one person here in particular. She's a lady who'll soon be all married, but tonight she's still so not. Her name's Aria Montgomery. This is for her." says a female announcer.

Lights goes on and a female stripper walk out onto the stage.

"And now, let's hear it for star stripper...our very own Summer Bitch Number One!" says the announcer.

The stripper is a beautiful sexy blonde woman with big natural D-cup boobs and long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips and sexy smile.

"Hi, ladies." says the stripper.

Aria can't tell why, but something about the stripper's voice seem familiar.

"Do you like me?" says the stripper as she grab the white stripper-pole in the middle of the stage with just one hand and spin around.

She then takes off her red leather bra. It is clear that she enjoy what she does since her nipples are erect.

The stripper is obviously one of those woman who actually love being a stripper and is not forced to do it, like some women very much are.

"Nice stripper, right...?" says Emily, talking directly to Aria.

"I am so not a lesbian, but she looks good, for sure. She is far from ugly." says Aria.

"You don't recognize her?" says Emily.

"No, this is my first time in this club." says Aria.

"Wow, you're not kidding. You've met her many times, but not when she's been a stripper, just in normal life." says Emily.

"Really?" says Aria.

"Yes." says Emily with a cute laugh, surprised that Aria has no idea what the stripper's actual identity is.

"Em, what's so funny?" says Aria.

"Just the fact that you seem to not know who the awesome stripper is." says Emily.

"I don't know every stripper in the state." says Aria.

"True, but this one was once a very good friend of yours. Look at her. Do not tell me that you can't see who she is. Focus on her eyes." says Mona.

Aria look into the stripper's blue eyes and there is something familiar there. Aria still don't remember why though. She cannot figure out the stripper's name.

"Well, I think I've met her before, but I don't remember where and I can't really recall her name or anything like that." says Aria.

"Kinda hurts a bit that you forget your own friends that easy." says Emma.

"Please, I do not forget people on a freakin' dime." says Aria.

"Then you should remember the stripper." says Mona.

Mona, Hanna, Emma, Emily, Paige and Spencer suddenly all get up from their seats at the same time and walk away. This is confusing to Aria.

"Hi, lady!" says the stripper as she jup off the stage, walk over to Aria and starts to give Aria a lap-dance.

Aria always keep a promise and she promised her friends to have fun this night so she relax and enjoy it.

"Gettin' wet...?" whisper the stripper in a smooth erotic tone.

"No, me is straight." says Aria, being a bit nervous, since her pussy actually is getting wet, a sign that this turn her on.

"I know, but even straight babes can get pleasure from a lap-dance by another girl. Nothing wrong about that, Aria." says the stripper.

"Since when are we on first name basis?" says Aria.

"You must know who I am." says the stripper with a cute smile.

"Tell me your name, please." says Aria.

"Okay. I'm Alison...Alison DiLaurentis." says the stripper.

"Alison, is that you?" gasp Aria in surprise.

"Finally you recognize me. Yes, all me, my friend." says Alison.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see that you are." says Aria.

"No problem." says Alison as she continue the sexy lap-dance.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Aria.

Spencer, Mona, Hanna, Paige, Emily and Emma watch from a corner of the room.

"It looks like Aria's memory has returned." says Hanna.

"Yeah, so it does seem." says Spencer.

"Aria appear to to keep her promise and have fun." says Mona.

"She always keeps her promises unless she had a valid reason not to." says Emma.

"True." says Emily.

"My turn next." says Hanna, all excited.

"To do what?" says Spencer.

"Duh. Get a lap-dance from Ali, of course." says Hanna.

"You? You're very straight." says Spencer.

"I am, but so is Aria and she enjoy it as we all can see so I am up next, for sure." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Mmmm!" moans Aria.

"Nice that you embrace your little inner gay lady!" moans Alison.

"Ali, I don't really ahve my own lil' inner gay lady!" moans Aria.

"Sure ya do, Aria. Every woman does." says Alison.

"That's not correct." says Aria.

"Really? I can see your inner gay lady right now. And she enjoy what I do to ya." says Alison.

"Holy shit...!" moans Aria, all horny.

"See? That was her talking...or moaning to be exact." says Alison, all sexual and seductive.

"You're fuckin' good at what you do!" moans Aria.

"Of course! Most of the things I try I am good at." says Alison.

"Still as confident as ever, I see." says Aria as she snap back to reality from the sexual arousal she got stuck in for a few minutes.

"I sure am. That's a part of me." says Alison.

"Right. Nice, sort of at least." says Aria.

"Cum for me. One last thing with a hot chick before you marry Ezra." says Alison.

Aria remember her promise to have fun so she give in and allow her body to be 100 % horny.

Alison slowly grind her lady parts against Aria's lady parts in a nice erotic way.

6 minutes later.

"Damn, yes!" moans Aria as she get an orgasm.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm too.

"Thanks and since you're a stripper, here." says Aria as she stuff a 50 dollar bill into Alison's panties.

"Aww, thank you, Aria." whisper Alison in her best porno-voice.

Alison goes back up onto the stage and begin to dance as sexy porn-music starts to play.

"Damn, that was a pretty weird experience." says Aria to herself.

She's never been sexual with another woman like that ever before in her entire life and the most weird part is that she did actually enjoy it a lot.

Aria feel shame, but then remember that she promised her friends to have fun so she shakes off all of the shame and smile.

"Gettin' a lap-dance from Ali was kinda erotic." thinks Aria.

She watch Alison dance sexy on the stage.

"Fun huh?" says Hanna as she return to the table.

"It was nice, not goin' to deny that fact." says Aria, mature enough to admit that the lap-dance Alison gave her was very good.

"Awesome. Alison's a very popular stripper these days." says Hanna.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Aria.

"She's so sexy. I'm gonna ask her to give me a lap-dance too." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

Emily, Paige, Mona, Spencer and Emma return to the table.

"Did you enjoy your lap-dance, Aria?" says Emma.

"Honestly I did. It was sexy." says Aria.

"Nice." says Emma.

"Yup." says Aria.

"I'm glad you had fun." says Emma.

"Thanks, Emma." says Aria.

Spencer notice that Aria is feeling a tiny bit awkward.

"Let's wash away all the awkwardness with a sweet drink." says Spencer.

"Good idea, Spence." says Aria.

Aria and Spencer goes to get drinks.

"Me now." says Hanna as she gesture for Alison to give her a lap-dance.

"Sure, baby Han." mouths Alison and then walk over to Hanna and starts to give her a sexy lap-dance, just like she did to Aria.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans a very horny Hanna, all sexual.

"Yeah!" moans Alison.

Aria and Spencer walk up to the main bar counter.

"Ladies, what do you want?" says the sexy female stripper bartender.

"Two glasses of wine, thanks." says Spencer.

"French or Italian?" says the bartender as she smile sexy.

"Italian, please." says Spencer.

"Good choice." says the bartender and then pour the drinks for Aria and Spencer.

"Thank you." says Spencer and then pay for the drinks.

"You're welcome." says the bartender.

Aria now notice that the bartender does not wear any panties and this makes Aria feel a bit uncomfortable, but she try to shake that off since she promised to have fun.

She drink some to wash away any potential insecurities.

"Nice wine." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer, drinking some too.

"I sure didn't expect very high quality wine in a place like this. The last strip club I went to had only cheap alcohol." says Alison.

"This strip club is more fancy than most." says Spencer.

"Oh, since when do you know a lot about strip clubs?" says Aria.

"Em and Han told me. I do not keep updated on what strip clubs are on top." says Spencer.

"Neither do I. Such information's of little use to me." says Aria.

"That I agree on." says Spencer.

"Good." says Aria.

"Mmm!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, Han my old friend." whisper Alison, all sexy.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Seems like you really enjoy this!" moans Alison.

"Of course!" moans Hanna.

"That sure is sexy!" moans Alison.

"Very true!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Alison.

"I'm gonna cum soon..." says Hanna.

"Nice. Me too. Let's try to match each other's time and cum together." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Okay, Ali." says a happy Hanna.

6 minutes later.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Hanna and Alison as they both reach orgasm at the exact same time.

45 minutes later, Alison, now wearing normal clothes, talk to Aria by a table in a corner.

"Ali, if you survived the fight with Katy Larsen, why didn't you return home?" says Aria.

"I couldn't...Katy might once again attempt to kill me. So I decided to hide myself and then once stuff calmed don finally, I thought it was too late to return so I started all over here in Brookhaven." says Alison.

"You should've contacted us." says Aria.

"Maybe you're right, but I didn't wanna place my friends in any sort of danger more than I already had." says Alison.

"Nice of you. Tell me though, why did you eventually reveal yourself to Han, Em, Mona, Spence and Paige and not to me?" says Aria.

"It was Hanna's idea. She didn't think you'd accept me if you knew I wasn't dead." says Alison.

"C'mon, I would have accepted you, Ali." says Aria.

"Okay...I'm sorry." says Alison.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry or upset. At least I got to meet ya again." says Aria.

"Yeah, it was fun seeing you after such a long time." says Alison.

"Ya can move back home, your family's old house stands empty, having done so since your parents died." says Aria.

"Perhaps I should return." says Alison.

"To do so will be safe for you now, since Katy is no longer around. Spencer killed her." says Aria.

"I know, Em told me." says Alison.

"Let me tell you that your mom was very sad when you disappeared." says Aria.

"Okay." says Alison.

"She thought you were dead. And so did I as well." says Aria.

"Sorry. Maybe it wasn't such a cute idea to hide myself from everyone." says Alison.

"Ya did what felt right at the time." says Aria.

"I know, but now I kinda regret it." says Alison.

"Don't be mad at yourself for what you did, Ali." says Aria.

"Alright." says Alison.

"Did you give Hanna a lap-dance too?" says Aria.

"Yeah, she requested one and as a stripper here I have to give any customer one if they want that." says Alison.

"True, I guess..." says Aria.

"What happened to Jason?" says Alison.

"He moved away a couple years ago." says Aria.

"Did he say to where?" says Alison.

"No, he didn't tell me." says Aria.

"I need to do research and find him. Yeah, he and I were never very good friends, but he's the only real family I have left." says Alison.

"Spencer and Toby can help ya find him." says Aria.

"Okay. Nice." says Alison.

20 minutes later.

"Guys, I've decided to return, move home and be Alison once again." says Alison.

"That is wonderful." says Emily.

"Awww, Emily." says Alison with a very sweet smile.

"So you'll stop being a stripper?" says Spencer.

"Eventually I will, once I've found another job." says Alison.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"We're all happy to have you back, Ali." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Alison.

"Hanna's right. It's sweet that you're once again part of our life." says Emily.

"Em, it's nice for me as well." says Alison.

"Awww." says Emily.

54 minutes later.

"Nice." says Emily.

Alison is once again up on the stage, doing her stripper thing.

"Sexy." says Emily.

"Do you still like her?" says Paige.

"I do...I like you as well, but Ali was my first crush. That doesn't go away easy. Sorry, you're my girlfriend now. And I am loyal to the relationship you and I have." says Emily.

"There's no need to worry. I understand. You were my first crush so I get what you feel." says Paige.

"Awwwm sweet." says Emily.

Emily gives Paige a kiss.


	2. Alison's return

**( chapter 2 - Alison's return )**

"I really enjoy this strip-show." says Emily.

"Me too, actually." says Paige.

"Good. Ali sure know how to dance in an erotic way." says Emily.

Emily is getting all horny.

Alison is almost all naked on stage now. She only has her shoes left on.

"She's so damn sexy." says Emily.

"Yeah. Clearly she know that she's hot and use it to her advantage." says Paige.

"Like me?" says Alison in a seductive tone as she wink towards Emily.

Emily feel a very familiar sweet sexy feeling in her pussy, the one that means that she is horny and ready for sexy time.

She try to control herself, not being the type of woman who'd wanna get an orgasm in a public place, even though Hanna did and Aria even did.

"That version of Emily. I know what she wants." says Paige, who easy recognize Emily's horny self.

"Whatever you see, Paige, try to ignore it. The version of me you think about needs to calm down and not be turned on." says Emily.

"Oh, too bad. I like horny Emily so much, even if I am not the one making her pussy wet right now." says Paige.

"Horny Emily will shine once we get home." says Emily.

"Do you plan a night of love for us after this?" says Paige.

"Maybe." says Emily with a sexy smile.

Aria and Spencer drink wine and talk.

"How does it feel now that Toby's gonna stay a few more weeks in Scotland...?" says Aria.

"I miss him of course, but I understand that he has to stay because of his job." says Spencer.

"The wedding sneak closer and it honestly is makin' me kinda nervous." says Aria.

"Relax, we'll all be there to support you and make sure things go smooth." says Spencer.

"Good. I do look forward to becoming Ezra's wife. Though it's still a huge step to take and I'd be a liar if I didn't admit that I am nervous." says Aria.

"As you're aware of, I was nervous before Toby and I got married as well. Hadn't I gotten married I would have been very sad so it was the best thing that could happen in my life." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"Do ya ever wanna have kids?" says Aria.

"Someday, but not at this point in my life." says Spencer.

"I understand. I would love to have at least one kid, though, just like you, not now." says Aria.

2 hours later.

Emily and Paige are home in their bedroom.

"Now the horny Emily can shine in freedom." says Emily as she slowly takes off her clothes.

"Awesome. Horny Emily is so much fun. I absolutely love her." says a happy Paige with a sexy smile.

"What about normal me?" says Emily.

"I like all versions of you, Em." says Paige as she takes off her clothes.

"Cute." says Emily.

Her eyes are kinda glazed, which means that she is 100 % horny.

Paige's eyes are the same.

"Let's begin." says Emily as she goes down on her knees and starts to lick Paige's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

"Your pussy is so sweet." says Emily.

"Thanks, babe!" moans Paige, all horny and happy.

Emily is also happy.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Paige.

"Indeed, babe." says Emily.

Emily lick harder.

Paige love it.

"Damn! Soooo sexy!" moans a horny Paige.

Emily smile.

"How does my pussy taste?" moans Paige.

"Very sweet. Like candy from Heaven." says Emily.

"Thanks!" moans Paige.

"No problem, babe." says Emily.

At the same time, Alison is in her dressing room, changing into her normal civilian clothes.

"Sweet to be normal me again. I'd almost forgotten how it felt." says Alison.

Once she's in regular clothes, Alison grab her bag and walk out to her car.

"La la la, sexy and cute I am!" sings Alison as she drive home.

When she get home, Alison cook something nice to eat.

She work late all the time so she usually eat dinner during the night, after work.

As soon as the food is ready, Alison cuddle up in bed and eat and watch TV.

She watch GirlsGoneGay, a lesbian porn show that's on every night on a special pay per month porno channel that Alison love.

It makes her pussy wet.

"Nice." says Alison when she sees that one of the women on the night's episode of GirlsGoneGay look a bit like Emily.

Alison love Emily, but know that Emily is dating Paige now so she hold back and does not flirt with Emily.

"Sexy." says Alison with an erotic smile.

It is clear that Alison is getting horny.

"Em, you're so sexy." mumbles a happy Alison.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Paige love when Emily give her sweet oralsex.

Emily love to lick Paige's sexy pussy.

"Yay! Sooo nice!" moans Paige.

"I enjoy this too." says Emily.

"Awesome!" moans Paige.

Emily lick harder.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Fuck!" moans Paige.

Paige play with her own nipples.

"Cum for me, Paige." whisper Emily into Paige's pussy.

"I will...soon!" moans Paige.

"Cute." says Emily.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Paige.

6 minutes later.

"Oh my fuck!" moans Paige as she get an orgasm and squirt into Emily's mouth.

"Yum, yum." says a happy Emily, drinking Paige's fresh smooth pussy-juice.

2 days later.

Alison switch on her computer.

She go to the GirlsGoneGay web-site.

"Nice. I wanna try that." says Alison when she sees that GirlsGoneGay look for new girls.

Alison sign up for try-outs for GirlsGoneGay.

Then she drink some coffee.

"I hope they'll pick me." says Alison.

She know how sexy she is and she use that to her advantage very often as she's done since she turned 15.

"Anything related to sex is what I am so damn good at." says Alison.

The next day.

Alison goes to Rosewood Town Hall to sign up to take over her family's old house.

Lucky for Alison the girl at the front desk is Amy Scarlet, a friend of Alison.

"I understand that my parents' house is not being used. I'd like to take over it and move in." says Alison.

"Alison? I thought you were dead." says Amy in surprise.

"Relax, Amy. It is me. I am alive. Have been living under a false identity for a few years." says Alison.

"The house already belong to you, according to documents left behind my your mom. Simply sign this and the house is all yours for as long as you wish." says Amy.

Alison quickly read the document written by her mom and then sign at the bottom.

"Here, the keys." says Amy as she hand ALison the keys to the DiLaurentis house.

"Thanks. The bitch's coming back home." says Alison with a cute laugh.

"Still evil, rude and manipulative?" says AMy.

"No, of course not. I'm joking a lil' bit." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Amy, all cutie cute.

"What abou you, Amy? Do you still suck dick in exchange for food and beer?" says Alison.

"I do not. No need for that when I work here." says Amy.

"Okay. Sweet." says Alison.

"Yeah. I gave up my slut lifestyle years ago. These days I am a good girl who never do anything bad." says Amy.

"I'm trying to better as well." says Alison.

"Good. Even though I'm not slutty anymore I still have very positive memories of all the stuff you and me used to do back in the days. I'll never forget how we used to trick boys into fucking us and all those porno parties we'd go to on weekends and how we sucked dick to get food, beer and money." says Amy.

"Those things were a lot of fun, for sure, but it's the past. We're too grown up for such stuff now." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Amy.

"Thanks. I'll be goin'...call me sometime. Here's my number." says Alison as she write down her cell phone number for Amy.

Alison leave.

2 hours later.

Alison starts to move her stuff into the house.

She smile when she sees that the house look mostly the same as the last time she was there, the day before she went into hiding.

"Cute." says Alison when she enter the kitchen and find her mom's white and black favorite coffee mug on the table next to an old newspaper.

On the front of the newspaper is an article about Alison. The headline says 'Alison DiLaurentis dead - One of Rosewood town's most infamous young women is no longer alive. Her mother cry for her.'

"Well...clearly not true." says Alison as she throw the newspaper into the trashcan.

Then she grab her mom's coffee mug and sniff it. The scent of the erotic luxury perfume that Mrs DiLaurentis wore a lot is still left on the mug.

"Mom..." says Alison in a sad tone as she realize how much she truly miss her mother.

Alison notice that there are things left that belonged to her mom, but nothing from her dad and brother.

"Weird..." says Alison.

Alison walk into Jason's bedroom.

The room is lamost empty, since Jason took most of his stuff with him when he left.

On the bed, Alison finds a note from Jason.

It says "To the person who finds this not, my sister is dead so feel free to steal all of her crappy items left in her slutty bedroom. Thanks from Jason D."

"Stupid Jason." says Alison.

Alison then enter what used to be her own bedroom.

"Nice." says Alison when she sees that the room looks the way she left it.

She pull off the air vent cover and find her old box of secrets still there safely.

She open it and finds the BFF bracelet she used to wear when she was 15, her old diary, some condoms, her old dildo, some money and a photo of naked 16 year old Emily and another photo of Noel Kahn's dick.

"This will stay here." says Alison as she place the box back inside the air vent and put the cover back.

Alison open the top drawer of her nightstand where she find an old fashion magazine, a few porn magazines, an old French erotic book and a pack of condoms.

She then open the bottom drawer and there she find a photo of Emily in a cowgirl outfit, some bras and panties, an old t-shirt, more condoms and a photo of Alison herself and Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

"Okay. I wonder what's in here." says Alison as she open the middle drawer.

In it she finds a small pink folding knife, an egg vibrator, a fake cell phone, an old tank top, more condoms, an old newspaper and a DVD case for a porno movie, but the disc itself is gone.

Alison doesn't remember where the disc is.

"Not important." decides Alison.

She then open her old closet. It is empty. Someone has stolen all her clothes or her mom sold them or gave them away when she though Alison was dead.

Alison clean the closet and put her new clothes in there.

Then she place her computer on the desk.

"Okay." says Alison as she take down all of the posters that are on the wall, since she is too old for them now.

She throw away most of the books on her bookshelf and place some other items there, including her big fancy golden stripper trophy she won a year ago.

"Aww, hi, teddy bear." says Alison when she finds her old white teddy bear under the bed.

The plush toy look pretty good, despite having been in the dust under the bed for years.

"What are we gonna do with you, teddy?" says Alison.

She decides to keep it and place it in the bookshelf where she often kept it as a kid.

The next day, Hanna visit Alison.

"Cool that you've taken back your family's old house." says Hanna.

"It turns out that mom wanted me to have it so it was kinda mine all along. Even though mom didn't know I was alive she did not give the house to Jason." says Alison.

"You've always been better than him. Jason was a horny jerking perv." says Hanna.

"Yeah and I assume he still is whereever he live now." says Alison.

"Don't you know where he is?" says Hanna.

"No, I don't. And I honestly do not care. Jason and I were never on good terms with each other." says Alison.

"Very sweet that you're truly back, Ali. I like you as my friend a lot." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Alison.

"No problem." says Hanna.

"During my absence you've grown up so much. I'm highly proud of ya, my friend. Some people used to believe you'd remain a kid forever." says Alison.

"Even I used to think so at one point." says Hanna with a cutie laugh.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Alison and Hanna hug each other.

"Want coffee, tea or maybe a glass of wine?" says Alison.

"Coffee sounds nice." says Hanna.

"Alright. One medium coffee, two splashes of milk, no sugar comin' up." says Alison.

"You still remember how I like my coffee?" says Hanna surprised.

"Of course, Hanna." says Alison.

6 minutes later, Alison and Hanna drink coffee.

"So, tell me, Hanna, what's your man Caleb like?" says Alison.

"Very sweet, but manly at the same time." says Hanna. "Just what I need."

"I meant when it comes to sex." says Alison. "Is he a skilled fucker?"

"Yes. Caleb's dick is strong and the perfect size to fit so cozy and nice in my pussy." says Hanna.

"Nice. I hope he's able to satisfy you in bed." says Alison.

"He very much is." says Hanna.

"Good." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"How long is Caleb's dick?" says Alison.

"That's private." says Hanna.

"Okay, sorry." says Alison.

"Don't worry. I am not angry." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Alison.

"Yeah, so cutie cute." says Hanna.


	3. Aria and Ezra get married

**( chapter 3 - Aria and Ezra get married )**

2 days later.

It's a beautiful day and Aria enter the church in Rosewood.

She wear her beautiful white custom-made wedding gown.

There's a very sweet smile on her face.

Ezra stand by the altar, Mike Montgomery on his right and Caleb Rivers on his left.

"Nervous, man?" whisper Caleb.

"Just a small amount." whisper Ezra.

When he sees Aria, Ezra smile and suddenly all nervousness fade away.

Classic music play.

Aria slowly walk up to Ezra, the love of her life.

"Best of luck." says Mike as he and Caleb take their seats.

"Thanks." says Ezra.

Hanna, Emily, Alison, Paige, Mona and Emma walk behind Aria, as her special wedding entourage. They wear nice violet dresses and hold black flowers, roses to be exact.

"Hi, Ezra." says Aria as she stand next to Ezra.

"People, we're here on this noble day for the wedding of Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery." says Kyle Ransom, the priest.

Ezra and Aria smile and look each other in the eyes.

"My wonderful Aria, you're a magnificent sweet woman and I love you more than words can ever describe. Since we first met I've known that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. In every way are you may magic. To be with you is the best thing I've experienced." says Ezra.

"My awesome Ezra, you're a perfect man and I love sooo much. Ever since we first met, I've been absolutely into you. And to now become your wife is a great honor and the highest joy for me. You are my power. Being with you is always so much fun and the best thing I can imagine." says Aria.

"By the blessing from God, I now declare you husband and wife." says Kyle Ransom.

Ezra gently pull Aria close and gives her a kiss.

"Yay! Yay!" chants Hanna in joy as she stand up from her seat.

The music switch to 60s rock as Aria and Ezra walk out to a fancy black stretch-limo that will take them to the airport so they can fly to Italy for their honeymoon.

2 days later.

Emily and Alison have lunch at the Grille.

It's hard for Emily to not stare at Alison's boobs, especially since Alison wear a tight neon-green leather top.

"Ali, it's so sweet that you're back." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Alison.

"No problem. You are my friend." says Emily.

"Okay. Very nice, sweetie." says Alison.

"Uh...you understand that I date paige now, right...?" says Emily.

"Yeah. I get that you love her and I respect that. You're free to date the person you want." says Alison.

"Yay. I was kinda afraid you'd be mad at me." says Emily.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you, Emily. You were always my favorite, girl. You are very sweet and truly cute." says Alison.

"I'm glad you feel that way." says Emily.

Emily blush a bit.

"Really cutie cute." says Alison with a childish smile.

"Yes." says Emily as she giggle a little.

"I hope you and Pigskin...I mean Paige...have a good relationship." says Alison.

"We do. She's sexy and can lick pussy with skill." says Emily.

"Good. I'm glad she can satisfy you in bed, Em." says Alison.

"She sure can." says Emily.

"Alright. Here, I never gave this to you before I went into hiding." says Alison as she give a small violet box to Emily.

Emily open the box and inside are pearl ear rings.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali." says Emily, all cute.

"You're welcome. Those are French, the pearls are real." says Alison.

Someone stand outside the Grille and sees Emily and Alison.

It's Paige and she get jealous and a bit angry because she think Emily is cheating on her with Alison.

"No..." say Paige in a sad tone.

Paige cry as she walk home.

"How can Em cheat on me with Alison?" says a very sad Paige.

Once home, Paige eat a cookie in bed and then cry herself to sleep.

"Paige...? I bought you a burger." says Emily when she get home 50 minutes later.

"Uh...Em?" says Paige as she wake up to the sound of Emily's beautiful voice.

"Were you sleeping?" says Emily.

"Yeah, sorry." says Paige.

Emily enter the bedroom and place the burger and coffee on Paige's nightstand.

"Coffee and a burger? So sweet, babe!" says a happy Paige, forgetting that she is a bit mad at Emily.

"I got it for you at Wilma's on my way home." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Paige.

"No problem, Paige." says Emily with a cute smile. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige starts to eat the burger.

20 minutes later.

"Em, why do you cheat on me?" says Paige in a hard serious tone.

"I'd never do that, Paige." says Emily, all sweet.

"Really? I saw you at the Grille...with Alison. Explain." says Paige.

"She and I are just friends. Ali and I were talking and having a casual lunch, that's all." says Emily.

"Okay...sorry...it looked like you guys were kinda dating." says Paige.

"I am dating you, babe." says Emily.

"Yay." says a happy Paige.

Emily gives Paige a sweet kiss.

"I'm glad you understand." says Emily.

"I love you, Emily." says Paige.

2 hours later, alison recieve a reply from Miranda Crow, the boss of GirlsGoneGay.

It says "Hello, Miss DiLaurentis, I am Miranda Crow, the boss of the GirlsGoneGay company. You are welcome to be in an upcoming episode of my show. We will fly you out to LA next week for filming. Have a sexy day."

"Cool." says a happy Alison.

The next week.

Alison is on a flight to LA.

When she step off the plane in LA, a sexy lesbian girl is waiting for her.

The girl hold a sign that says 'Welcome Alison DiLaurentis' on it.

"Hi, Alison." says the girl.

"Hi." says Alison.

"I'm Jackie Bartoolah from GirlsGoneGay and it's my pleasure to welcome you to LA." says the girl.

"Awww, thanks." says Alison.

20 minutes later.

Alison enter Miranda Crow's office.

"You must be Alison. I'm Mirandra Crow and the boss of GirlsGoneGay. It is noce to see a new girl. As you might have figured out, I am a lesbian. That's why I started GirlsGoneGay 6 years ago." says Miranda.

"Yeah, I am Alison, but ya may call me Ali. My friends do." says Alison.

"Okay. Have a seat." says Miranda.

"I am ready." says Alison.

"That's good. Are you a true lesbian?" says Miranda.

"Bisexual, but mostly into girls." says Alison.

"I can accept that. You are very sexy so I want you to be in an episode." says Miranda.

"Awesome. I'm a huge fan of the show. I watch almost every night." says Alison.

"Nice. I'm glad you enjoy it." says Miranda.

"You're a genius. GirlsGoneGay is the best lesbian porn TV show." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Miranda.


	4. Alison get a new job

**( chapter 4 - Alison get a new job )**

2 hours later, they film an episode of GirlsGoneGay and Alison is in it, having sex with a girl named Liza Montez.

Alison enjoy it a lot.

Nearly a month later, the episode with Alison is aired on tv.

Emily happen to be up during night, watching it. She usually doesn't watch such shows, but this night she happen to do so and she gasp in surprise when she sees Alison.

"Oh my gosh! Ali...?" says a surprised Emily.

Then on the screen, Alison says something and this confirm to Emily that is is 100 % without a doubt Alison.

"She's does cable TV porn now? I thought she was gonna get a normal job..." says Emily.

8 hours later.

"Ali, I saw you on TV...on GirlsGoneGay of all places." says Emily.

"Did ya now? I had no idea you watch that show too." says Alison.

"Usually I don't, but I wanted to...uh...masturbate to something and then suddenly...you were there in the episode." says Emily.

"Nice huh? I hope I was sexy." says Alison.

"You were, but why do you do stuff like that?" says Emily.

"Relax, Em. I'll get myself a normal job. I was only in it for the one episode. I do not plan to be a porn actress." says Alison.

"Good. I was kinda afraid you'd go from stripper to cable TV porn girl." says Emily.

"That's so not what I wanna do. I promise to get a nice normal job." says Alison.

"That's awesome." says Emily.

"Indeed, sweetie." says Alison, doing the classic DiLaurentis thing where you refer to a female person you like as a 'sweetie'.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"It was fun to be in an episode of GirlsGoneGay though and they did pay me for it. 2000 dollars, to be exact." says Alison.

"2000...?" says Emily.

"Yes." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Let's have some coffee." says Alison.

"Sounds sweet." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Emily and Alison drink coffee and eat luxury ice cream.

"You know, Rosewood High need a new English teacher. You should try to get that job. As the swim-coach I can put in a good word for you, Ali." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em. I'd like that, but I never went to college. Doesn't those with who've gone to college get first in line for such a job?" says Alison.

"Usually they do, but I know that you've got what it takes so I think they will hire you." says Emily.

"Okay. Then I will apply for the position." says Alison.

The next day.

"Alison has returned and I would like to recommend her as the new English teacher. Sure, she lack a college degree, but she's truly more than capable desite this. I do believe in her." says Emily.

"I though she was dead." says Principal Lena White.

"She faked her death for private reasons, but now she's fully back and she need a job. At least consider her as a possible candidate." says Emily.

"Okay. I trust your judement, Miss Fields. If you think she's good she cannot be too bad. I'll add her to the list." says Principal White.

"Thanks." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

"Emily, you may inform Alison that the job's hers. I've decided that she will be the new English teacher." says Principal White.

"So her lack of college education's not a problem?" says Emily.

"I'd prefer someone who's gone to a top college, but since so few other capable people has shown any interest in the job I decided to give it your friend. She seem to have some skills that will be good for a teacher." says Principal White.

"Thanks." says Emily.

4 hours later.

Emily stop by the DiLaurentis house to give Alison the great news.

"Ali, starting Monday you have a brand new sweet job. Principal White wants you to take over as Rosewood High's English teacher." says Emily.

"Really? I am not the most qualified one for something like that, Em." says Alison.

"Maybe so, but you need a good job and I know that you can do it if you want. You're smart and can work hard so take the job or I did beg Lena to give it to you for nothing." says Emily.

"Chill, sweet adorable Emily. I am gonna accept the job. I need it since I no longer strip and Jason took all the money my parents left behind." says Alison.

By around 7 in the morning on Monday, Alison enter the Rosewood High building again for the first time since the last day before she started to fake her death.

Alison wanna make a good first impression so she wear a formal black lady's suit and her hair is up in a bun.

It feels very surreal for Alison to walk along a hallway in her former school once more.

She walk to the principal's office, which is still in the same place as Alison remember from her teen years.

The last time Alison was in the principal's office she was there to get punished for being a very bad girl, having sucked a guy off in front of 12 students.

"Welcome, Miss DiLaurentis." says Principal White.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"You should thank Emily, she's the once who convinced me to hire you, Alison." says Principal White.

"Okay. I'll do that later, Lena White." says Alison.

"My daughter will be pleased that you're alive. You still remember her, right...?" says Principal White.

"I do. Melody was cool. She and I went to some porno events together." says Emily.

"That's what you and Melody did back then?" says Principal White.

"Yeah...sorry." says Alison.

"Don't worry. Your crimes are forgiven. Emily told me that you're sweet now." says Principal White.

"She told you the truth. I am sweet." says Alison.

"Good." says Principal White.

"What's Melody doin' these days?" says Alison.

"She work in a library in Florida." says Principal White.

"So she's no longer slutty?" says Alison.

"Not as far as I know. She seem very good and mature." says Principal White.

"Nice. Please say hi to her from me. I hope she didn't forget me." says Alison.

"I know that she remember you. She still talk about you sometimes." says Principal White.

"Positive stuff, right...?" says Alison.

"Yes. She did enjoy being one of your buddies." says Principal White.

"I did like having her as a friend too. I never forget when she and I went to a big porn party in Nyw York City. We had so much fun that night." says Alison.

"Am I correct when I assume that you were Melody's first girl fuck?" says Principal White.

"Honestly no. That was Bianca Mourtangea, but I was watching when they went all lesbo on each other." says Alison.

"Okay. Enough talking about old times." says Principal White.

"Yeah. Can I get to work right away?" says Alison.

"Sure. There's just a few formalities and you can start." says Principal White.

10 minutes later, Alison enter the English classroom where she will be teaching.

"Hi, class. I'm Miss DiLaurentis and I'll be your new teacher." says Alison with a sweet smile.

The students smile, a sign that they probably will like Alison as their teacher.

Alison's first day as a teacher goes really nice and smooth.

"You did wonderful." says Principal White at the end of the work day.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Emily was right about you." says Principal White.

"Okay." says Alison.

Alison grab her purse nd walk out to her car.

She drive home.

When she get home, Alison takes off her clothes and take a nap on her bed.

"Mmmm, Emily!" moans Alison in her sleep, having a sex dream about Emily.

Alison smile.

"Yes! Lick my pussy!" moans Alison.

Alison is horny.

2 days later.

Emily and Alison hug each other in the asian garden and unfortunately Paige sees this and once again think that Emily is cheating on her with Alison, even though she's not. Alison and Emily only hug as friends.

"Oh, no!" think Paige.

Paige walk home and cry.

Emily and Alison have no idea that Paige saw them hug.

"Ali, how do you like your job?" says Emily.

"It's very nice." says Alison.

"See? I knew you'd love it so much." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Cute." says Emily.

22 minutes later.

Paige switch on her computer and log onto her Facebook account.

She is not happy.

"How can Em cheat on me...?" says Paige.

She drink some beer.

"I can't believe that Em prefer Alison over me!" says Paige in slight anger.

She doesn't understand.

"No." says a very sad Paige.

2 hours later.

"Hi, babe." says Emily when she get home.

"You are cheating me with Ali, aren't you?" says Paige in anger.

"Calm down. I thought you and I already cleared that up. I only hang out with her at the Grille." says Emily.

"Not that. Today I saw you hug her in the park." says Paige.

"You don't need to be mad over that. I hug all my friends, not just Alison. I do the same with Aria, Spencer and Hanna as well." says Emily.

"My heart's broken!" says Paige as she start to cry.

Emily try to comfort Paige, but Paige push Emily away.

"Paige, allow me to explain..." says Emily.

"No!" says Paige through her tears.

"Why can't I cuddle you?" says Emily.

"Because you did such stuff with Alison, ya whore!" says Paige in anger.

"I am not a whore." says Emily.

Emily's soul hurt at the fact that her girlfriend Paige is so amd at her right now.

"That might be true, but you did cuddle Alison." says Paige.

"No!" says Emily. "It was just a friend hug."

"Really?" says Paige with a hard serious glare.

"Yes, please, babe. You must trust me. I love you." says Emily.

"Perhaps so, but you also seem to love Alison..." says Paige.

"Only as one of my best friends." says Emily.

"I wanna believe that, but I can't..." says Paige, breaking down, no longer able to be angry and instead just being sad and weak.

5 days later.

"Alison, damn you, ya fuckin' evil whore!" says Paige in anger as she destroy a photo of Alison.

Paige is very angry.

"I'm gonna hurt Alison so much. She deserve it after all the time she used to bully me and call me Pigskin and all that crap." says Paige.

Paige open the middle drawer of her nightstand and pull out a gun.

The gun used to belong to Paige's dad.

"Fear me, Alison 'Shitbrain' DiLaurentis!" says Paige in a hard dark tone.

4 hours later.

Alison eat pizza and watch a cute movie in her living room.

Suddenly the door bell rings.

Alison open and sees Paige.

"Hi, Alison. Got a moment to spare for a former enemy?" says Paige, pretending to be adorable.

"Of course, come in. Have a seat." says Alison.

Paige has the gun on her belt, but it's hidden by the old baggy oversized blue Rosewood Sharks hoodie she wear.

With a smile, Paige join Alison on the violet couch.

"So, what are you watchin'...?" says Paige.

"It's just 'Cuteness 3 - The Plush Kingdom'. One of Han's favorites." says Alison.

"Okay. Hanna still love such movies?" says Paige.

"Yup." says Alison.

"That's kinda cute." says Paige.

"Indeed. Hanna is sort of a child at times, but she can be mature as well." says Alison.

"Yeah, she really can." says Paige.

"Hanna may seem kinda ditzy, but I see her as my friend and think she's fun and sweet." says Alison.

Paige suddenly pull out the gun and hold it to Alison's throat.

"Don't move, fart or scream for help. Don't even breath." says Paige.

"What...?" says Alison.

"Shut up!" says Paige.

Alison grab the katana sword that she has on the wall, kick the gun from Paige's hand and cut the gun in half.

"Did you actually think could outmatch me?" says Alison.

"Yeah. I had no idea you still had your badass side left. I though you'd become weak." says Paige.

"Weak? I may be a sweet woman these days, but I am still as strong as ever." says Alison.

"Oh..." says Paige.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" says Alison.

"Because you are taking Emily from me, damn whore." says Paige.

"I'm not taking her away from you. I respect that she's dating you, Paige." says Alison.

"Why did you hug her in public then?" says Paige.

"I hug all my friends." says Alison.

Paige become emotionally unstable and goes down on her knees and cry like a kid.

Alison call the police.

Paige ends up getting 2 weeks in prison.

When the 2 weeks are over, Paige get free again.

As a result of what happened, Emily and Paige take a break in their relationship for a month, but they still live together.

"I've made dinner." says Emily as she place pasta and lobster on the kitchen table.

"Oh...nice." says Paige, trying to smile.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Paige and Emily eat in silence.

Emily wear a blue tight t-shirt and baggy old jeans and black socks.

Paige wear a neon-green oversized t-shirt, baggy yellow sweatpants and pink socks.

The next day.

Alison is in her car on the way to work.

She wear a white lady's suit.

"Awww, such a sweet babe I am." says Alison with a cutie smile.

When she get to Rosewood High, Emily is waiting for her.

"Hi, Ali." says Emily.

"Hi, Em." says Alison.

The 2 friends hug each other and then walk to their offices.

"Okay..." says Alison when she get to her office and starts to prepare some stuff.

She then switch on her computer.

"Nice. An e-mail from GirlsGoneGay." says Alison, checking her e-mail inbox.

At the same time, Paige is at home, in bed, crying.

"I am so worthless!" says Paige through her tears.

Paige is very sad.

She wanna love Emily again, but can't since she still believe that Emily wanna have sex with Alison.

"No." says Paige.

Paige has not been happy since she got released from prison.

And ever since she became free she has only worn casual clothes.

There has not been a single smile on her face since she was sent to prison.

"I hare life." says Paige.

2 days later.

"Bye, bye, Paige 'Crap' McCullers!" says Paige as she open a small white plastic jar.

Fortunately she has no chance to do anything before Emily stop her.

The thing Paige was about to do was to take an overdose of very dangerous pills so she would die.

"I can't lose you, Paige. Don't kill yourself..." says Emily as she take the pill jar from Paige's hand.

"Do you even care, Emily? You love Alison, not me. Go fuck her and let me die alone." says Paige.

"You're wrong. I love you and I don't wanna have sex with Alison." says Emily.

"Em..." says Paige, starting to cry.

"Don't worry. I am here and I love you, Paige." says Emily.

"Thanks..." says Paige.

The next day, Paige starts therapy with Doctor Jane Willow in order to deal with her emotional instability.

4 weeks later.

Aria and Emily have lunch at the Grille.

"Em, how's Paige doin'...?" says Aria.

"Not so good, unfortunately. Her emotions are crap right now and she is unable to love me and she only trust me half of the time." says Emily.

"This must be very hard for you." says Aria.

"It is. I love Paige and want her to love me again, like she used to." says Emily.

"Why did she become like this?" says Aria.

"Apparently the return of Ali caused it." says Emily.

"What do ya mean?" says Aria.

"Paige thinks that I am cheating on her with Ali..." says Emily.

"Oh..." says Aria.

"Yeah...I would never cheat. Paige is my love. Sure, at one point I did love Alison, but now I truly 100 % love Paige." says Emily.

"I understand." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Emily.

"You're welcome." says Aria.

4 hours later.

Paige is in the bathroom, taking a shit.

She try to finger-fuck her pussy a bit, but she is unable to get horny. The reason for this is her emotional instability. It keeps her from being horny.

"No..." says Paige in a sad tone.

The next day.

"La la la, me is cute!" sings Hanna as she clean the bedroom.

Hanna wear a black t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and white socks.

She is happy.

4 hours ago, she and Caleb had amazing sex which ended with a huge load of cum on Hanna's sweet face and both of them did enjoy it all very much.

"Awww. Adorable." says Hanna when she find her pink dildo on the floor.

She grab it and put it in the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

"I love cutie cute things." says Hanna.

Hanna pull out her shiny pink iPhone and use it to listen to the soundtrack from 'Cuteness 3 - The Plush Kingdom'.

'Cuteness 3 - The Plush Kingdom' is a childish movie that Hanna love. It is one of her favorites.

Hanna giggle.

20 minutes later.

Paige is drinking coffee and watching TV.

She wear a black t-shirt, baggy blue sweatpants and pink socks.

"Em saved my life. I was stupid, trying to overdose." says Paige.

2 weeks later, Paige is done with therapy ad back to her normal self again.

Once more, she trust and love Emily so they start dating again.

This makes Emily very happy.

"Love you, babe." says Paige, giving Emily a sexy kiss.

"Love you too." says Emily in joy.

"Sexy." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Bedroom time?" says Paige.

"Indeed. Let's have sex." says Emily.

2 days later.

Alison place most of her mom's remaining items in a new shiny glass display cabinet.

"I'll never forget ya, mommy." whisper Alison with a cutie smile.

She miss her mom.

Alison wish she could have had a last hug with her mom.

She regret that the last thing she ever said to her mom was something rude and sassy.

Alison does not miss her dad and brother though.

"Mom was awesome." says Alison.

Paige enter the Rosewood Sports Club where she work as a field hockey instructor.

"Hi, Paige." says Tania Corodee.

Tania works with Paige and they are friends.

"Hi, Tania." says Paige.

Since they are at work both of them wear Rosewood Sports Club t-shirts and matching shorts.

It's been months since Paige was at work, but today she finally feel ready to do her job again, now that her emotions are calm and she and Emily are back together.

"Let's get started." says Paige.

She and Tania open the room where the field hockey equippment is kept.

"Why haven't we seen you in such a long time?" says Tania.

"I got emotionally unstable so I had to get a little hiatus." says Paige.

"Okay. I'm glad you're back here." says Tania.

"Thanks, girl." says Paige.

"You're welcome." says Tania.

"So sweet." says Paige.

Paige teach some teen girls how to play field hockey and Tania assist Paige.

"Field hockey is a good sport for girls."says Paige.

She teach the teen girls the basics of the sport.

"This is how you hold the field hockey stick." says Paige.

4 hours later, after work, Paige and Tania drink tea.

"Does it feel nice to back at work?" says Tania.

"Actually it's wonderful." says Paige.

"Cool. I'm glad you're back. Vera Deenay is rude to me." says Tania.

Vera is the woman who replaced Paige when she was on hiatus from work.

"Hi, ladies." says Emily as she show up to give Paige a ride home.

"Babe!" says a very happy Paige in pure joy as she jump up from her chair and give Emily a sexy kiss.

"Awww! You're glad to see me." says Emily, all cutie cute.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"So this is the famous Emily? Hi, me is Tania." says Tania.

"Hi. I'm not sure I am famous, but I am Emily...Emily Fields." says Emily.

"Okay. Paige has told me a lot of awesome stuff about you." says Tania.

"Nice. Paige, let's go. I've ordered pizza." says Emily.

"Yum. See you tomorrow, Tania." says Paige.

Almost a week later.

Hanna is giving Caleb a blowjob.

"Yes, Hanna!" moans Caleb in a deep manly voice.

Hanna smile as she slowly suck Caleb's strong hard dick.

"I'm gonna cum..." moans Caleb.

"Cum on my boobs." says Hanna as she take off her t-shirt.

"Alright. Yes...!" moans Caleb as he cum on Hanna's boobs.

"Thanks. Cum is so nice." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Sexy." says Caleb.

"Yay." says Hanna.

4 hours later.

Hanna, Aria, Alison, Spencer, Emily, Mona, Paige and Emma are in Alison's living room, eating pizza and drinking beer.

Alison has invited her friends over for a ladies' night in.

"Pizza, so nice." says Emily.

Emily love pizza. It's her favorite food.

"Yay." says Hanna, all childish.

"Is this German beer?" says Spencer.

"Sure is. I bought it online." says Alison.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Alison.

They all wear casual clothes aka t-shirt and sweatpants.

Clearly all of them are happy.

"Very nice to hang out like this." says Emma.

"Yup." says Aria.

Nearly a month later.

Alison and Emily get to share the Teacher of the Year award at Rosewood High, voted by the students.

Principal White give medals to Emily and Alison.

The same day, after work, Alison is at the mall where she happen to meet Noel Kahn.

"So it's true? I was told that Alison was alive, but I thought it was crap. Here you are so I guess I was wrong." says Noel when he sees Alison.

"Yeah, I am alive. Leave me alone, Noel. You and me are no longer friends." says Alison.

"Why? You used to enjoy being fucked by me." says Noel.

"Perhaps so, but I'm tired of your dick and I prefer women now." says Alison.

"You're not as fun anymore." says Noel.

"Neither are you, perv." says Alison.

"Forgotten that there was a time when you enjoyed perverted guys?" says Noel.

"I remember, but I'm not slutty as I once were. I'm a better Alison now." says Alison.

"Better? Not in my opinion." says Noel.

Alison walk away.

"Get back here, Alison." says Noel.

Alison ignore Noel.

The next day.

Emily play violin and Paige smile and listen.

Paige wear a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants.

Emily wear a black t-shirt and blue sweatpants.

"Such sweet music." says Paige.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.


	5. Noel goes crazy

**( chapter 5 - Noel goes crazy )**

The song Emily play on her old violin is a French song that is one of her favorite songs of all times.

"It's so cool that you can play violin." says Paige.

"Okay. I'm glad you like it, Paige." says Emily.

Paige and Emily are happy.

"When did you learn to play violin, babe?" says Paige.

"During middle school. I had to take one extra class and I decided to on a violin class. Not sure why, but I think it was a good idea." says Emily.

"And it sure was. Violin music is so sweet and relaxing." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Can you play 'Picard's Third Minuet'...?" says Paige.

"No, unfortunately not. That one's way too advanced for me, a babe who only took basic violin for one semester and a little more." says Emily.

"I understand. I wish you could play it though, it's my favorite classic piece." says Paige.

"I like it as well. My grandma used to listen to it. She had a copy of it on old vinyl where Marie Renard play the piano version." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah. Grandma would play it when she'd babysit me when I was like 5 or 6." says Emily.

"That's awesome." says Paige.

"Very true." says Emily.

At the same time, Hanna is in the shower, masturbating and washing her sexy body.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Hanna ina cute voice.

She is horny.

"Awww! Such a sexy woman I am!" moans Hanna.

She slowly masturbate and wash herself at the same time.

It is very erotic for her.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Hanna.

Once she is clean and had her orgasm, Hanna exit the shower, wipe herself dry and put on an old black t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants and white socks.

Hanna call it a caual sexy outfit.

"Hi, Caleb." says Hanna as she enter the living room where Caleb work on something on his laptop.

"Hi, Han." says Caleb.

"Are you happy?" says Hanna.

"Sure, just a bit busy. I'm creating a security program for the NSA." says Caleb.

"NSA...?" says Hanna.

"National Security Agency. They want a new security program to protect their tactical satelite system." says Caleb.

"I hope they pay you a big pile of money for such an important job." says Hanna.

"No worry. I've been promised an appropriate payment." says Caleb.

"Awesome." says a happy Hanna, all cute.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

Hanna decides to help Caleb relax.

She goes down under the table, pull down Caleb's black sweatpants, gently wrap her mouth around his macho dick and gives him a slow sexy blowjob.

"That helps!" moans Caleb.

"I knew it would." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Okay!" moans Caleb.

Hanna is very good at sucking dick.

"Don't stop, Han! Suck my dick!" moans Caleb.

Hanna suck with love and passion.

"Sexy!" moans Caleb.

"Your dick is awesome!" says Hanna.

"Thanks!" moans Caleb.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhh...yes!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's mouth.

"Yum, yum!" says a happy Hanna as she swallow Caleb's cum.

"Thanks, Han. I needed that." says Caleb.

"Glad to help a bit." says Hanna.

The next day.

Noel drink beer and jerk off, while watching porn on his computer.

"Damn, sexy! This babe look like Alison!" says Noel, talking about the sexy blode girl in the porno movie.

Noel wanna fuck Alison and cum in her pussy.

At the same time, Paige is cooking dinner, Pasta and fish to be exact.

She wear a pink t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

"Awww." says a happy Paige.

What makes her happy is that she and Emily are more in love than ever.

Their relationship are stronger than it was before Paige turned all jealous and thought Emily wanted Alison.

"Hi, babe." says Emily as she enter the kitchen.

"Em." says a happy Paige when she sees Emily.

Emily wear a blue t-shirt and dark sexy tight skinny jeans that makes her ass look seductive.

"What're you cooking?" says Emily.

Pasta and fish." says Paige.

"That's very nice." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Okay." says an adorable Paige in joy.

Emily is happy as well.

"I like pasta and fish. Of course nothing beat a perfect pizza, but it's still pretty damn high on my list of favorite food." saus Emily.

"Nice." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

At the same time, Alison eat sushi.

She wear a black leather t-shirt that is tight and sexy and she also wear nice white baggy sweatpants.

"Aww. Nice." says Alison.

She is happy.

"Lil' bit of this." says Alison as she open a bottle of Irish ale.

Alison usually prefer French wine but today she want to try something else.

4 days later.

Alison is walking in the asian garden when suddenly someone grab her from behind.

Alison turn her head around and sees Noel.

"Time for a good fuck, little Alison. It's going to be just like old times." says Noel with an evil smile.

"Now! Stop!" says Alison in anger.

"You can forget that I'll stop." says Noel, who clearly plan to rape Alison.

"I hate ya, Noel." says Alison.

Alison feel no fear because she is badass.

She try to kick Noel in the balls, but he block her kick.

"Noel, stop. I won't allow ya to rape me. Once, a long time ago, you were my favorite fuck, but those days are so gone." says Alison.

"We can take those days back again." says Noel.

"Wrong! Let me go, ya damn perv!" says Alison.

"Don't forget that you used to like pervs, baby." says Noel.

"You've lost the right to call me baby. I hate you." says Alison.

"I still like you, Ali." says Noel.

"Stop! Leave our friend alone!" says Emily as she and Paige show up.

Emily and Paige attack Noel, saving Alison from him.

"Thanks, ladies." says Alison.

"No problem." says Emily and Paige.

Alison gives Paige and Emily a hug.

The next day.

"Yay, so cutie cute." says Emily, playing the classic My Little Ponmy video game for the first time in many years.

Emily is happy.

The game is just as fun as she remember.

"Awww." says Emily.

On this day Emily wear a blue hoodie and baggy old jeans and white socks.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Oh, playing an old game?" says Paige as she take a seat next to Emily.

"Yeah. Hanna and I used to play this game when we were kids." says Emily.

"That's so cute." says Paige.

"Really true." says Emily.

"Yay." says Paige, all cute.

At the same time, Hanna is at the Grille, eating lunch.

She wear a pink top and black sexy leather pants and white shoes.

"Nice." says Hanna, eating rice and chicken and tomato sauce.

Hanna is happy.

"This food is wonderful." says Hanna with a cute smile.

She drink some tea.

"Aww." says Hanna.

Noel enter the grille, but Hanna doesn't notice him.

Noel wear old jeans, a black tank top, brown motorcycle boots and a long black overcoat.

He sees Hanna, but doesn't care. It is Alison he wanna find.

"Mr Kahn, what do you want todya?" says a waitress.

"Information, to begin with...has Alison DiLaurentis been here today?" says Noel.

"No, sir." says the waitress.

"Okay. Give me a fish burger and a glass of highland ale." says Noel.

"As you wish, sir." says the waitress.

40 minutes later, Hanna leave the Grille.

The next day.

Alison is masturbating in bed.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

Noel is outside the window, watching and jerking off.

"She's sexy." says Noel.

He wanna fuck Alison and cum in her pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

Alison finger-fuck her awesome pussy and play with her boobs.

"I am so erotic!" moans Alison.

"Her pussy look so damn wet." says Noel.

20 minutes later.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Yes!" moans Noel as he cum.

2 hours later.

"La la la, I am sexy." sings Alison while she cook dinner.

She wear a black tight leather t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Awww." says Alison.

Alison is happy.

"Okay." says Alison.

The food smell wonderful.

She taste it a bit to make sure it is good.

"Mmm, sweet." says Alison.

It is perfect.

At the same time, Noel is in his bedroom.

He is naked and practice swordfighting with a German sword.

"I need to make Alison love me." says Noel in a deep manly voice.

Noel use the sword to cut a chair in half.

"You may not like it, Alison, but you'll be my fuck again, just like you used to be." says Noel.

Noel's dick get hard.

Clearly thinking about Alison is making himm horny.

"Somehow she will be my woman." says Noel.

Noel put down his sword and starts to jerk off.

"Yes..." moans Noel.

2 weeks later.

"Paige, you were bullied by Alison DiLaurentis back in the days. Want your revenge? Help me to rape her." says Noel in a hard serious tone as he walk up to Paige at the mall.

"No, she's my friend now and I won't allow you to rape her. It is true that she did bully me when we were younger, but she's forgiven." says Paige.

"Weak is what you are." says Noel.

"That's wrong. I am not weak." says Paige.

4 hours later.

"Noel wanna rape you, Ali." says Paige.

"I'm not afraid of him. Thanks for telling me." says Alison.

"Anytime, my friend." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Alison.

"Yeah. He tried to ask me to help him, but I'd never work with Noel. I know how evil he is." says Paige.

"Indeed. I don't understand what I ever saw in him." says Alison.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Probably the reason I used to like Noel is the fact that he has a big dick. I was so slutty back then." says Alison.

"Now you are a better Alison, right?" says Paige.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Awesome. I'm glad you no longer bully me." says Paige.

"I'd never do that again. You and I are friends now, Paige." says Alison.

"Yay." says Paige.

Alison gives Paige a hug.

At the same time, Noel fuck a whore in Ravenswood.

"Mmm, cum in me!" moans the Spanish whore.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Noel as he cum in whore's pussy.

20 minutes later.

Hanna and Caleb eat lunch in their living room.

Caleb eat pasta and fish and Hanna eat a cheeseburger and curly fries.

"How do you feel about Alison havin' been back quite a significant time by now, Han?" says Caleb.

"It's nice. Ali isn't a bully anymore so I love it." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Yeah. Thank God that Ali no longer pull that Hefty Hanna crap on me like she did in the past. All of that crap was a pain." says Hanna.

"She seem sweet now." says Caleb.

"She is. Ali has become a better person." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Caleb.

"And very cute." says Hanna.

The next day.

Noel is stalking Alison while she walk in the asian garden with Aria and Hanna.

"Such a cute day." says Hanna.

"Yeah, it's a nice day, that's true, Hanna." says Aria.

"Indeed, ladies." says Alison.

"Too bad Em and Spencer could come along." says Aria.

"I agree." says Alison.

"Me too." says Hanna.

Suddenly the blast of a gun can be heard, a bullet hit Hanna in the ass and she fall down.

Noel jump out from the shadows behind a tree and grab Alison, pulling down her pants and panties and start to fuck her in the ass.

Aria try to stop him, but he's stronger than her.

Noel puch Aria, knocking her out.

"Stop! What the crap?" says Alison.

"Relax. You love this." says Noel.

"No!" scream Alison.

"Less screaming." says Noel in anger as he fuck harder.

It hurts for Alison.

Yes, she sometimes like a fuck in the ass, but now she's not horny and doesn't want it so Noel's big hard dick makes it hurt very much.

"Alison, my little whore, this is what we both want. You once told me that you had a dream about being raped." says Noel.

"I was a stupid teen bimbo. This hurts..." says Alison.

"Not for me. I fucking love this. Your ass is nice and tight." says Noel.

"Didn't you want my pussy?" says Alison.

"No worry. I'll fuck that hole too once I'm done with your ass." says Noel.

"Never!" says Alison in anger as she spin around, breaking free.

She then kick Noel in the balls, making him bend down in pain.

"You're goin' to prison." says Alison as she grab the gun from Noel's belt and hold it to his neck.

Alison call Toby Cavanaugh.

16 minutes later, Toby arrive.

He put handcuffs on Noel and takes him away.

Almost a week later, Noel is sent to prison for attempted rape on Alison.

The next day.

"Noel get 60 years in prison." says Alison.

"Good. I can't believe I once had a crush on him." says Aria.

"No fear, Aria. I never saw what an evil man he is either. I was even friends with him at one point. He was my main fuck-buddy." says Alison.

"At least he finally get what he deserve." says Aria.

"Yeah. I'm glad he is thrown into prison. Noel is a bad bad man." says Alison.

Aria and Alison drink coffee and eat sushi.

"What's life as a maried woman like?" says Alison.

"It's wonderful. I love it." says Aria.

"Awesome." says Alison.

"Yup." says Aria.

Alison wear white clothes and Aria wear black clothes.

"Did you hear that Mona has a new job?" says Alison.

"Spencer told me yesterday." says Aria.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Yeah, Ali." says Aria.

The next day.

"Awww." says Hanna as she look throuh some boxes of stuff from when she was a kid and finds her old pink plush bunny.

Hanna hasn't seen it in 6 years.

To see the plushie makes Hanna smile.

"Hi, Mini Hanna." says Hanna, giving the plush bunny a hug.

Mini Hanna is the name of the plushie.

3 months later.

Emily and Paige stand on the top of a white snow-covered mountain in Canada.

They are there to ride swowboards.

Both of them strap the snowboards to their feet.

Emily has a custom-made snowboard with a portrait of Beyoncé all over it and Paige has a snowboard with the Rosewood Sharks logo on it.

"Let's go!" says Emily as she push off and ride her snowboard with skill and grace down the mountain.

Paige follow.

Emily is happy. She love snowboarding almost as much as she love Paige, swimming and pizza.

Paige is happy too.

"That was fun." says Paige, all cute.

"Yeah." says Emily.

At the same time home in Rosewood, Hanna and Caleb eat pizza and drink beer.

"Caleb, do you wanna fuck later?" says Hanna.

"Sure. It's been a few days since I felt your sweet pussy wrapped around my dick." says Caleb.

"Awesome. My pussy is getting wet." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Caleb.

"Yay." says Hanna, being both childish and sexy at the same time.

"Some things clearly never change." says Caleb.

"True." says Hanna.

Both of them smile and laugh.

2 days later, Emily and Paige return to Rosewood after their snowboard vacation.

"Home sweet home." says Paige as she put down her bags and takes off her shoes and her jacket.

Being back in their home feels sweet for both Paige and Emily.

"I'll cook us something very nice to eat." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

Suddenly she feel that she need to piss, so Paige run to the bathroom.

Once there, she pull down her blue baggy thick winter pants and her sexy black G-string panties, sit down on the toilet and allow a large amount of pee to pour out from her pussy.

"Damn...I wish I never had to piss again." says Paige.

50 minutes later, Emily and Paige eat rice and chicken.

"Aww, nice food, Em." says Paige.

"I'm glad you like it." says Emily.

Both of them enjoy the food.

At the same time, Aria and Ezra also have dinner.

They eat pasta and fish.

"Ezra, I'm goin' away next week and I'll be gone for about 4 days." says Aria.

"Okay. I understand." says Ezra.

"It's for the book I'm writing. I've meetin' with Melody Blacksummer of Blacksummer & Forrester in New York City." says Aria.

"Nice. I'm glad you managed to get them as your publisher." says Ezra.

"Thanks to Spencer. It turns out that Spencer and Melody's sister are college buddies." says Aria.

"Spencer sure has a lot of important friends." says Ezra.

"Yeah." says Aria.

In the DiLaurentis house, at the same time, Alison is eatinmg dinner alone.

Her dinner is sushi and she also has a bottle of French wine.

She wear a black t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

"Nice." says Alison about her food.

Alison is happy.

"I wonder if my parents are in Heaven right now or if they were sent down to Hell instead for all the bad stuff they've done." says Alison.

Alison usually don't believe in Heaven or Hell, but somehow she still wonder today.

"They're probably in Hell." says Alison.

2 days later.

"Oh..." says Aria when she wake up and sees that snow fall outside.

She smile.

It's been years since Rosewood had a truly white winter.

And the rare times it does it nevr happen this early. It is October 20st.

"Ezra. snow's fallin'..." says Aria as she gently touch her husband's right shoulder.

"Really?" says Ezra as he open his eyes.

"Look." says Aria.

Ezra look towards the window and sees the snow.

"That's unexpected, especially since it's still October..." says Ezra.

"Yeah, but I think it's kinda sweet." says Aria.

"Okay. I just hope the snow won't block all the roads and such." says Ezra.

Aria switch on local radio on her phone.

"...and for the first time since then, snow's falling over Rosewood town. Lucky for us, it's not causing any problems on the roads so people will still be able to go to work and school." says the reporter Amy Redstar.

"Nice. We're not stuck in the house." says Ezra.

"If we had been might not've been too bad. We could cuddle, have sex." says Aria.

"Sounds good, but we should eat breakfast and then get to work." says Ezra.

"You're right." says Aria as she get up from bed and put on clothes.

45 minutes later, Aria and Ezra drive to Hollis.

"Good idea to take your car. Mine's not as suitable for winter-roads." says Aria.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a good husband who drive his wife to work and we work at the same place so it's logical to give you a ride, Aria." says Ezra.

"Thanks, man." says Aria.

As soon as they get to Hollis, Aria and Ezra walk to their offices.

In her office, Aria takes off her violet overcoat and her red sunglasses.

She then take a seat by her desk and starts to do some work.

20 minutes later in the state prison.

"Alison, I'll fuck you to death!" says Noel in anger.

He sit on a bed in a small cell.

Noel is very angry.

He wear an orange prison jumpsuit, just like any other prisoner.

"I'm also gonna kill that damn cop!" says Noel, talking about Toby.

The next day all the snow is gone again.

Emily enter her office at Rosewood High.

She switch from her regular clothes to her swimsuit.

Then she walk to the pool room where the girls of Rosewood Sharks are waiting for her.

"Hello, coach Fields." says the girls with smiles when they see Emily.

All the girls on the team like Emily, thinking that she's awesome.

"Hi, girls. Today we'll see which 5 of you who'll represent us in the regionals." says Emily.

Emily is a very sweet and understanding coach and treat every girl on the team with equal gentle and motherly care.

"Let's start with...you...Cindy Picard." says Emily.

Cindy is captain and star of the team like Emily used to be.

"Okay." says a happy Cindy.

"Show us your best." says Emily.

2 hours later, the girls who will swim for Rosewood High during the regionals are Cindy Picard, Tania Barker, Emma Truado, Sarah Jenkins and Liza Lee.

Emily takes a photo of them.

"Good, we have our 5 girls." says Emily.

"We'll do our best, coach." says Cindy.

"I know." says Emily.

2 days later.

Hanna wake up early which does not happen many times.

She sit up in bed.

"Damn, I had such a cute dream." says Hanna.

She put on a pink t-shirt and white baggy sweatpants.

Caleb is still asleep.

Hanna make sure to not wake him up.

She walk to the kitchen where she grab a cup of coffee.

"Opsss..." says Hanna when she feel something drop from her pussy and into the sweatpants.

It is cum that was still left in her pussy after Caleb and her had sex during the night.

"Almost forgot, Caleb did cum in me." says Hanna.

Once she's had her coffee, Hanna takes off the sweatpants, clean her pussy and put on some other sweatpants instead.

"I am sweet and cute." says Hanna.

Caleb open his eyes and is surprised when Hanna is not next to him in bed.

"Rare. Hanna's already up." says Caleb.

He put on a black t-shirt and dark jeans.

Then he walk to the kitchen where he finds his wife.

"Hi, Han." says Caleb.

"Goodmorning to you, my macho man." says Hanna.

"Thanks, baby." says Caleb.

Caleb gives Hanna a kiss.

"What happened...?" says Caleb when he finds Hanna's pink sweatpants on the floor. The swetpants she took off because of the cum getting into them.

"I had to change. Your cum from our night fuck fell from my pussy and into those." says Hanna.

"Okay. Seems like my cum once again don't sink into your pussy all the way." says Caleb with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but it's fine." says Hanna as she giggle.

"Alright." says Caleb.

2 hours later, Caleb head to work while Hanna take a shower.

Once she's clean, Hanna put on new fresh clothes and then she head to work as well.

The next day.

"Nice!" moans Spencer when she wake up and feel Toby's hard dick against her ass.

"Indeed, Spence." whisper Toby.

Spencer gently turn around so her pussy face Toby.

Toby gently slide his big dick into Spencer's perfect pussy and starts to slowly fuck her.

Spencer enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Spencer.

Toby and Spencer often have morning-sex, but almost nobody know that.

Spencer has only told Aria, not Hanna, Emily, Alison, Paige and Mona.

Aria promised to not reveal it to anyone.

5 hours later.

Aria, Alison, Hanna, Paige, Spencer, Mona and Emily don't have work on this day so they gather at Alison's house to sing and play music.

Mona play piano, Aria play acoustic guitar, Emily play violin and the others sing.

All of them are happy.

The song they do right now is 'Monday Love' by Adrianah Johnsen II.

It is one of Spencer's favorite songs. This might be a surprise since it is not a song you'd expect mature and serious Spencer to listen to at all.

Spencer has loved the song since she heard it for the first time though.

"Awww." says Emily.

"Yay." says Hanna.

Next they do a Beyoncé song.

This makes Emily happy. She love Beyoncé.

The next day.

Hanna and Caleb have sex in the shower.

Caleb fuck Hanna in the ass and she love it.

"Mmm, so sexy with my man's dick up my erotic asshole!" moans a very horny Hanna.

"Indeed, sexy Hanna!" moans Caleb, who is horny too.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb.

Hanna and Caleb usually don't fuck in the shower, but today they decided to shower together and they simply couldn't resist the desire to have sex.

Both of them are really sexual.

Caleb has a big manly dick, but Hanna is able to easy take it in her ass, just as easy as she can in her pussy.

"Fuck, your ass is warm and nice!" moans Caleb in a deep manly voice.

"Awww! Thanks, Caleb!" moans a happy Hanna in her best porno-tone.

Caleb is also happy.

He kiss Hanna on the left ear.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

Caleb fuck harder and Hanna love it.

"I'm good, right...?" moans Hanna.

"Yes! You're sexy and fuckable!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, my fuckable baby!" moans Caleb.

"Yeah, my strong man!" moans Hanna.

Caleb slap Hanna's round ass a bit and this makes her even more horny than she already is.

"Nice! Slap the bun!" moans Hanna.

"Okay!" moans Caleb as he slap again.

"Awww!" moans a very horny Hanna in joy.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Caleb as he release a huge creamy load of cum right into Hanna's sexy asshole.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Hanna, getting a wonderful orgasm.

Caleb slowly pull out his dick from Hanna's ass.

"That was awesome!" says a very happy Hanna.

"Yeah, it was." says Caleb with a smile.

"Opsss..." says Hanna as she fart by accident.

The fart swing the cum out from Hanna's ass.

Caleb and Hanna wash each other.

When they are clean, they exit the shower, wipe themselves dry and put on nice fresh clothes.

"Caleb, the shower fuck was wonderul." says Hanna.

"Yeah. It was good for me too." says Caleb.

"Obviously. Your load of cum was so big. Sorry for farting it out. It should have stayed inside my cute butt where it belong." says Hanna.

"No problem. It's fine." says Caleb and then gives Hanna a kiss.

The next day.

Aria arrive at Blacksummer & Forrester's headquarters in New York City.

Blacksummer & Forrester is a big fancy company that publish serious mature literature.

Mostly the company is known for being the publisher of the GreenFarm series of semi-romantic horror novels by Sir Michael Roverstein III.

They've also published many of Mariah Anderson's books about food.

"Hi, my name's Aria Fitz. I'm here for a meeting with Melody." says Aria.

"She's in her office...third floor, room 26 D." says the girl behind the front desk.

Aria walk up to the third floor and gently knock on the door to room 26 D.

"Come in, please." says a voice from inside the room.

Aria enter the room.

"Hi. I'm Melody, head of women's literature here at Blacksummer & Forrester. You must be Aria, welcome. Have a seat." says Melody.

"Thanks." says Aria, taking a seat in a black comfortable chair.

"I've read the beta draft version of your book and it is very good. I like it a lot. Unfortunately my sister's husband did not, but since I am in charge when it comes to books aimed at ladies, I can over-rule him in this case. It will be an honor for Blacksummer & Forrester to publish your work. I truly believe that 'Les cinq sœurs oubliées' will become a highly popular book among sweet women." says Melody.

"That please me." says Aria. "I'd like for the book to be made with a red leather cover and be standard edition."

"Sounds good." says Melody.

Aria is happy that the book she's worked on for nearly 3 years will get published.

"I hope people will like my book. I put a lot of heart and soul into it." says Aria.

"Don't worry." says Melody.

2 weeks later.

Aria and Mona practice fencing against each other at the Rosewood Sports Club.

"You're pretty good at this, Mona." says Aria.

"So are you." says Mona.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Anytime, Mrs Fitz." says Mona.

"Ya don't need to be that formal with me. I'm a rather simple lady." says Aria.

"Okay." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Spencer enter the room, wearing a fencing suit, just like Aria and Mona are.

Aria win against Mona.

Aria step aside and Spencer take her place against Mona.

"Not fair, Mrs Cavanaugh. You're taller and stronger then me." says Mona.

That is true, Spencer has a physical advantage.

"Perhaps so, but life's not always fair, Mona." says Spencer.

"Oh, too bad..." says Mona.

With a skilled graceful move, Spencer disarm Mona and win.

"C'est la vie, my friend." says Spencer.

"I guess so." says Mona.

"Spence, you were awesome. You defeated Mona in a quarter of the time it took me to do the same." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says a happy Spencer.

"Viva la Team Sparia friendship." says Aria.

"Yeah, so true." says Spencer.

20 minutes later, Spencer and Aria drink tea in the sports club coffee shop.

"My book will finally be published." says Aria.

"That's wonderful. Who's going to do so?" says Spencer.

"I've been able to get a deal with Blacksummer & Forrester." says Aria.

"Good choice. They're a wonderul company." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Aria, I wish you best of luck with your book." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Aria.

The next day.

Hanna is masturbating in bed.

"Yay! So sexy!" moans Hanna, fucking herself in the ass with a pink dildo.

She is horny.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Hanna.

It turns out that she's not the only one playing with herself at the moment.

Paige is masturbating in a bathroom at work.

"Shit, yeah!" moans Paige, masturbating hard.

Clearly she's horny.

"Damn...sexy!" moans Paige.

20 minutes later.

"Awwwww!" moans Hanna as she get a big sweet orgasm.

2 days later.

Aria play electric guitar.

She wear a black leather dress.

The song she play is 'Lost Love' by Sandy Mortensen.

"Beautiful." says Ezra as he enter the room.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"You're welcome, Aria. I was just on the phone with Toby. He told me that Noel has killed himself in prison." says Ezra.

"Okay. Good to never have to worry about him again." says Aria.

"I understand. Alison can sleep more easy at nights now." says Ezra.

"Yeah." says Aria.

4 hours later.

"Did ya hear that Noel killed himself in his cell last night?" says Aria.

"Yeah. Toby called and told me that. I'm glad Noel is dead." says Alison.

"So am I, Ali." says Aria.

"Okay." says Alison.

Nearly a week later.

Hanna and Emily have a retro day, playing the classic My Little Pony video game, just like when they were kids.

They are in Hanna and caleb's living room.

"I think this game has held up over time. Playing it now is almost as fun as it was back during our childhood." says Emily.

"Yeah. I think so too." says Hanna.

"Goin' retro, ladies?" says Caleb as he enter the room.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Okay, here." says Caleb as he place coffee and cookies for Hanna and Emily on the table.

"Thanks, my man." says Hanna.

"No problem, babe." says Caleb.

Caleb leave the room again.

"Awww." says Emily.

"Yay." says Hanna.

Just like when they were kids, Emily's pony in the game is named Emily.

Hanna's pony is named CandyBaby this time. Back when they were kids, Hanna would name her pony Cuteness and similar things.

At the same time, Paige is in her car on the way to work.

"I hope Em and Hanna are having a sweet day." says Paige, who know that Hanna and Emily have a retro day.

Emily and Hanna usually have at least one retro day a year.

The reason for the retro days is that they believe in the concept of paying honor to the good parts of the past.

Alison has just taught a class.

"Good, kids. Tomorrow we'll read chapter 7." says Alison.

The students stand up.

The book they're reading in the class currently is 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea' by Jules Verne.

As a matter of fact, that was the favorite book for Reginald DiLaurentis, Alison's uncle who died of cancer in his dick 10 years ago.

Since his death, Alison has found love for the book in honor of him.

That's why Alison selected the book for her students, wanting to introduce them to something that is good to read.

"Thanks. You may go to next class now." says Alison.

All of the students smile, thinking that Alison is awesome. Then they leave the classroom.

"So sweet." says Alison as she sit down in her chair, happy that her students like her a lot.

Alison drink some water.

She always keep a water bottle on her desk, along with a small jar of salted peanuts.

"Awww." says a happy Alison as she look down at her special copy of 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea'. It is her uncle's personal copy that was left to her after he died. It has his name written on the cover.

20 minutes later.

Alison is now in her office, checking her email inbox.

There's nothing interesting.

"Okay." says Alison as she log onto her old BitchItUp account.

She's no longer active on the BitchItUp web-site, but she just wanna check what's going on there.

She has 269 friend-requests. She refuse all of them.

"I'm not a horny rude teenage bitch anymore." says Alison.

2 days later.

"Babe!" says a happy Paige, giving Emily a romantic hug.

"Awww!" says Emily, being happy as well.

They dance to some sweet music.

"I love you, Paige." says Emily.

"And I love you." says Paige as she gently grab Emily's ass.

"Do you like touching my firm ass?" says Emily.

"Yes. It is so well shaped. Awesome to grab." says Paige.

"Thanks, my sweet lady." says Emily.

"You're a sweet lady too." says Paige.

Paige gently massage Emily's ass.

This makes Emily horny.

"If you keep doing that I'll be very turned on." says Emily.

"Yay. Then I'll continue." says Paige.

"Are you saying that you wanna make me horny?" says Emily.

"Very much so, Emily." says Paige.


	6. Jolly good show?

**( chapter 6 - Jolly good show? )**

"Sweet. I am wet...in my pussy and it is sure not pee." says Emily.

"Awesome. My pussy is wet too." says Paige.

"Nice. Let's go to the bedroom." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige and Emily go into their bedroom.

They keep their clothes on as they get into bed.

Emily slide a hand down into Paige's sweatpants and starts to finger-fuck Paige's sexy wet pussy at a nice slow sensual speed.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily with an erotic smile.

From the look on Emily's beautiful face it is easy to tell that she is horny.

Paige is horny too.

Paige gives Emily a sexy kiss.

The kiss sends a nice sweet itch through Emily's body from the mouth all the way down to the pussy.

"Awww!" moans Paige with a cute giggle when she sees how horny Emily is.

"Indeed, babe." says Emily as she curle her finger inside Paige's pussy, touching Paige's G-spot, almost giving Paige an orgasm already.

"That feels soooooo amazing!" moans Paige.

"Did you cum?" says Emily with a sexy little cute laugh.

"No...almost. It was half of an orgasm, Em." says Paige.

"That's so cute." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Paige.

Paige slide a hand into Emily's sweatpants and starts to gently rub Emily's round smooth clit.

"Oh, yes! Sexy..." moans Emily, all horny.

"I love you, Emily." says Paige.

"I love you, Paige." says Emily.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

"Yeah, babe!" moan Emily.

Some weeks later.

There's a christmas party at Hanna and Caleb's place.

Aria, Ezra, Alison, Mona, Emily, Paige, Spencer, Toby, Emma, Caleb and Hanna are there.

Hanna wear a sexy female santa outfit.

She dance to 'Santa Baby'.

Caleb of course love that.

"Hanna, shouldn't you save that for later when we've left?" says Spencer.

"Uh...no, why? You all deserve to see this." says Hanna.

She walk over to Caleb and gently take him by the hand and lead him out ont o the middle of the living room floor.

Then she goes down on her knees, unzip Caleb's baggy brown leather pants, wrap her mouth around his dick and starts to give him a sexy christmas blowjob.

"Now? In front of everyone..." moans Caleb.

"Sure. Why not? This is erotic." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but it should be private." says Caleb.

"I think our buddies should be allowed to watch. It might turn them on." says Hanna.

"Okay then, baby!" moans Caleb.

Alison smile, clearly enjoying the sexy show Hanna and Caleb give.

"Jolly good show." says Mona in a fake British accent.

"Indeed, M." says Alison.

"Yum, yum!" says Hanna as she suck Caleb's manly strong dick.

"I can't believe Hanna makes us watch this disgusting sexual thing." says Spencer.

"Relax, it could be worse." says Toby, trying to make his wife calm down a bit more.

"True, but I am not fan of looking at the display of sexuality that's currently before our eyes at this very moment." says Spencer, geting up from her seat to leave the room.

"No way, Spencer. You're not going anywhere. Toby, keep your wife in place, please." says Hanna.

"Sit down, Spence." says Toby.

"Fine. I'll be a good friend to everyone and stick around, despite what's going on in this room." says Spencer as she sit back down with a sigh.

The sigh is a clear sign that Spencer does not enjoy seeing Hanna suck Caleb's dick.

"Hanna's sure not shy, doin' this in front of us all." says Aria.

"Indeed. Not many people would let her friends see an activity of this kind." says Ezra.

"Can only speak for myself, but I like watchin' Han and her man having a nice good time." says Alison.

"Perhaps ya do, but you're mosre sexual than most so that ain't no surprise." says Aria.

"Sexual and proud like shit of it, for sure." says Alison.

"That's the spirit, Ali." says Hanna, giving Alison a thumbs up.

"Aww. Thank you, Hanna." says a happy Alison.

"No problem." says Hanna.

Hanna suck harder and Caleb enjoy it very much.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb.

"I miss having a guy to do stuff with." says Mona.

"Why did ya break up with my brother?" says Aria.

"Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. Mike and I were too different." says Mona.

"Too bad." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Ya guys seemed to have certain things in common." says Aria.

"Not enough, unfortunately..." says Mona.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Where is Mike the days by the way?" says Mona.

"As of now, overseas on duty. He's in the military." says Aria. "He'll be back home by easter."

"I hope he's okay." says Mona.

"He's absolutely fine. I talked to him on Skype a couple of days ago." says Aria.

"Good." says Mona.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" says Ezra.

"Not really, but I still care and want him to be happy." says Mona.

"That's very nice of you, Mona." says Ezra.

"Yeah and I am sweet." says Mona.

40 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Caleb as he cum a lot.

There's a large amount of cum, but Hanna manage to swallow almost all of it.

"Yummy!" says Hanna in a childish tone.

"Finally the damn porno performance is over." says Spencer.

"C'mon, Spencer. It was awesome." says Alison.

"Not in my opinion." says Spencer.

"It was great in mine." says Alison.

"Yeah. I agree. It was a jolly good show." says Mona.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Cool that you did like." says Hanna.

Hanna lick Caleb's dick clean.

7 minutes later.

"Time for presents and this year Emily's gonna hand them out." says Hanna.

"True." says Emily as she walk over to the christmas tree where the pile of presents is.

"You can begin, Em." says Hanna.

"Here we go. In memory of the friendship that is Sparia, this is from Spencer to Aria." says Emily and hands Aria a present.

Aria opens it and it's a new green leather jacket.

"Thanks, Spencer." says Aria.

"You're welcome, my friend." says Spencer.

"To the lady who used to be gone, here is a present for our Alison." says Emily and hands Alison a present.

Alison open it and it's a new iPhone.

"Thanks. Who is it from?" says Alison.

"From me." says Mona.

"Awww, sweet." says Alison.

"Being sweet is one of things she do, here is a present for Hanna-Boo." says Emily as she hands Hanna a present.

Hanna opens it and it is a new pair of baggy pink sweatpants.

"Very cute. Ali, is this from you?" says Hanna.

"No." says Alison.

"It's from me." says Emily.

"Awwww. Thanks, Em." says Hanna.

"No problem, Hanna. Okay...next. Have no fear or shivers, this one's for Mr Rivers. I assume it's from Hanna." says Emily as she hands Caleb a present.

Caleb open it and it is a new white tuxedo jacket.

"Hanna, is Emily correct about this being from you?" says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Thanks, babe." says Caleb.

"He is more valuable than any ruby, this is for the awesome Toby." says Emily and then hands Toby a present.

Toby open it and it's a new laptop.

"Spencer, this is from you, right?" says Toby.

"It sure is." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Toby.

"Give a call, this is for Miss Vanderwaal." says Emil and then hands Mona a present.

"Oh...for me?" says Mona, who did not expect to get a present.

Mona open it and it is a new violet trenchcoat.

"Thanks. Who is it from?" says Mona.

"Me." says Hanna.

"Sweet, Han." says Mona.

Later, when everyone's opened their presents, Aria and Emily play a wonderful christmas song.

Aria play acoustic guitar and sing and Emily play violin.

When the song ends, Alison says "So nice. That's one of the best christmas songs ever."

"Thanks, Ali." says Emily.

5 minutes later, they all eat a very nice christmas dinner.

And actually Hanna cooked it.

"I hope the food is good and doesn't taste too much like a pile of crap." says Hanna.

"Relax, Han. It's very nice." says Spencer.

"Awww. Thanks, Spencer." says a happy Hanna.

"Who knew Hanna was such a housewife?" says Paige.

"Really true that I never had much to inspire me since mom wasn't a great housewife I am not as bad at cooking as you guys might think." says Hanna.

"Hanna always make amazing food." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Paige.

"She makes a magnificent vego pizza. It is good enough to satisfy even a hardcore pizza geek like me. Ten of ten, is the score I give." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily." says Hanna, all cute.

Some days later, it's New Years.

Aria and Ezra are out at Main Street, watching the traditional New Years fireworks show.

Spencer was supposed to hold a New Years speech, but she suddenly became sick so she is at home in bed, drinking tea and watching a movie on her laptop.

Hanna and Caleb are at home, watching TV and eating pizza.

Emily and Paige are at Main Street, watching the fireworks, just as Aria and Ezra.

Mona is there too.

Alison is at home, in bed, masturbating to anime.

"Fuck...mmmm!" moans Alison.

She is very horny.

"Damn, so sexy!" moans Alison.

22 minutes later as it becomes midnight and the new year begins, Alison get an orgasm.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Alison as the orgasm spread through her beautiful body.

3 days later.

"Okay...dildo and condoms." says Mona as she put on a sexy red dress and place a black dildo and a pack of 12 pink condoms in her bag.

She then walk out to her car, get in it and drive to Ravenswood.

"La la la, I am sexy!" sings Mona.

Mona is happy.

At the same time, Alison is drinking wine and eating pasta and fish.

She wear a white t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Kinda sweet." says Alison.

It's clear that she is happy.

"I wonder what Em's doing right now." says Alison.

Emily is at work.

"Aww." says Alison as she think of the sweet childish fun she and Emily used to have when they were kids.

The next day.

"Ezra, they've sent me the very first copy of my book. And it's exactly the way I wanted." says a happy Aria, holding the first printe version of her book in her hands.

"That's wonderful, Aria. I'm glad your book's getting published." says Ezra.

"I hope people will love it." says Aria.

"Don't worry. I'm quite sure your book is going to be a success." says Ezra.

"Awww...thanks so much." says Aria as she give Ezra a kiss.

"Anytime, my amazing Aria." says Ezra.

"So sexy." says Aria with a very cute smile.

"Thanks, baby." says Ezra.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria place the book in the bookshelf.

"I will actually have a book being published. So sweet." says Aria, being happy.

She feel prouf of herself.

At the same time, Emily and Paige are in bed, having sex.

"Mmm, can you feel how wet my pussy is?" moans Paige.

"Of course!" moans Emily as she finger-fuck Paige's pussy.

"Sexy!" moans Paige.

Emily and Paige still act cute and sweet in bed quite often, despite not being teen girls anymore.

There are times when they are the opposite of cute and sweet as well and have sex in a hardcore style as well.

They like to switch things up and try different types of lesbian sex.

"Wow! Your clit twiches with sexuality. I am glad I can make you that horny, my love." says Emily.

"There's no one else who can make me so horny that my clit twich all sexy. Only you, Emily." says Paige.

"Awww, that's so sweet." says Emily.

"Yay!" moans a happy Paige.

"Indeed, babe." says Emily with a sexy smile.

Emily is happy.

Paige lick Emily's left nipple.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Emily.

"So true, babe." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Emily slide a pink dildo into Paige's pussy.

Paige love that.

"Fuck! This feels very good." moans Paige.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

Emily gently move the dildo back and forth in Paige's pussy.

Paige gives Emily a kiss.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Paige.

"Yay!" moans Emily.

"Awww!" moans Paige as she finger-fuck Emily in the ass.

"Mmmm, fuck! So sexy!" moans Emily, allowing her kinky side to shine.

"Yay!" moans Paige.

"Indeed, Paige!" moans Emily.

"Em, you're sooooo sexy!" moans Paige, all horny.

"Thanks, so are you!" moans Emily.

"Okay!" moans Paige.

"Mmmm...yeah!" moans a very horny Emily.

"I love you." says Paige.

"I love you." says Emily.

2 hours later.

"Mmmm, shit, yes!" moans Paige as she get her orgasm.

"Oh my crap, yes!" moans Emily as she get her orgasm too.

The next day.

Snow once again fall over Rosewood town.

Caleb wake Hanna up by sliding his dick into her pussy.

"Mmmm, that's how Hanna-Boo love to wake up!" moans Hanna with a sexy smile as she wake up and open her eyes.

"Yeah, my sexy wife!" moans Caleb, fucking nice and slow.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

"I love that you're still as fucable today as you were the first time we had sex in that tent." says Caleb.

"Awwww! Thanks, Caleb." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Do you remember the night in the tent?" says Caleb.

"Very much! Every single erotic detail is stuck in my mind for all eternity!" moans Hanna.

"Good." says Caleb.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Caleb.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

At the same time sex is happening in another bedroom too.

Toby is fucking Spencer in the ass.

"Mmmm, fuck my ass! Fuck, yeah!" moans Spencer, all horny.

"Sure, Spence!" moans Toby.

Ezra and Aria are eating breakfast.

"There's no way we're going to get to work with such large amounts of snow out there." says Ezra.

"I agree. Seems like we have to spend our day at home." says Aria.

"Any suggestions on what we can do?" says Ezra.

"Not really...at least not yet. I'll tell ya when I think of something nice." says Aria.

"Okay." says Ezra.

"Sweet. Apparently you have an idea...or your dick has, to be specific." says Aria when she sees the big bulge in Ezra's old sweatpants.

"That's just a morning erection." says Ezra.

"Ya still get those? You're very much an adult, my man." says Aria.

"Even adults can get morning erections, Aria. It doesn't happen often, but it's not impossible." says Ezra.

"No worry. I think it's really cute." says Aria as she smile sexy and open up her bathrobe to reveal her beautiful D-cup boobs.

Ezra's erection get even harder.

"Awww!" says Aria.

2 hours later.

Alison is in bed, working on something on her laptop.

She also drink some tea.

"I hope Em is happy." says Alison.

The next day there's less snow so everyone can get to work.

When she get to her office, Emily polish one of her old swim-trophies.

"Little Fish, look how far you've come." says Emily to herself.

Little Fish was Emily's nickname that her father gave her when she was a kid and had won her first swim-medal.

Mr Fields came up with that nickname since he thought Emily swam just as good as a fish.

"Okay..." says Emily as she switch to her swimsuit.

Then she walk to the pool room.

"Hi, Coach Fields." says the girls on the swim team.

"Hi, girls. I am very proud of all of you. Your performance during the regionals was wonerful. You truly defended the team by claiming victory." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Cindy.

"You're welcome, girl." says Emily.

"When do we get the big trophy to display in our classroom?" says Cindy.

"I hope they will ship it so we get in within a couple weeks." says Emily.

The girls who swam during the regionals have already been given their medals.

After work, Emily stop by Samurai Shack, a sushi takeout place, to get spicy sushi for herself and Paige.

"Awww. You bought sushi...? So sweet." says a happy Paige when she sees that familiar Samurai Shack takeout bag in Emily's left hand.

"Yeah. I know you like spicy sushi so I decided to get some, babe." says Emily, all cute.

"Sushi is for me what pizza is for you." says Paige.

"Nice." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Emily and Paige eat sushi and drink beer.

At the same time, Alison eat rice and chicken in bed, while watching an old sexy French porno movie.

She wear a pink t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"This porn is good for being from 1977." says Alison, who usually only want modern porno movies.

The next day.

Aria ride her bike to work, since the swow's gone again.

It is almost like summer, aside from being colder than a summer is.

"I wonder if Mike's okay." says Aria.

When she get to Hollis, Aria walk by the Hollis staff dining room.

"Hi, Belinda." says Aria.

"Hi, Mrs Fitz." says Belinda Warren, the woman in charge of the dining room.

"Get me a cup of black coffee, please." says Aria.

"Sure, here." says Belinda as she give a cup of coffee to Aria.

Aria takes the coffee with her to her office.

2 weeks later.

Aria play electric guitar and Emma sing.

The song is 'Red Velvet' by Vanessa Rouberius.

"Ya sing really sweet." says Aria.

"Not as good as you, Aria." says Emma.

"Sure ya do, just in a different style." says Aria.

"Okay. Thanks." says Emma.

"You're welcome, Emma." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Emma.

45 minutes later.

Aria, Ezra and Emma eat lunch.

"Emma, are you still dating Kevin Black?" says Ezra.

"No, he broke up with me a couple months ago." says Emma.

"Didn't I tell ya that, Ezra?" says Aria.

"Perhaps you did. I'm not sure." says Ezra.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Truth is, I don't miss Kevin much. He wasn't a very romantic man." says Emma.

"Well, at least ya have the opportunity to find someone else now." says Aria.

"Yeah, Aria. Great point." says Emma.

"I'm sure you'll find a new man eventually." says Aria.

"Thanks. I hope you're right." says Emma.

2 months later.

"Ali, is it true that you're dating someone?" says Emily.

"Yeah, but who it is has to remain secret for now." says Alison.

"Okay. I respect your desire for privacy when it comes to this." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em. I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite." says Alison.

"You and I are friends so I respect and accept you exactly as you are." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"I plan to reveal who my secret man is eventually, but only when I feel ready to do so and I don't yet." says Alison.

The next day.

"Hanna, what's for dinner?" says Caleb.

"I plan to cook some Mexican food. Does that sound nice?" says Hanna.

"Sure, babe. I've no problem with it." says Caleb.

"Awesome." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

"Aria was over quickly before." says Hanna.

"I know. I saw her car outside, Han." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"What did she want?" says Caleb.

"Just give me my cutie b-day gift before she and Ezra goes to Italy." says Hanna.

"Nice. So, what did she give ya?" says Caleb.

"This." says Hanna as she hold up a sexy white leather dress.

"I'd sure like seeing you wear that thing." says Caleb.

"I bet you would. You'll get to see it on our next sex night." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Caleb.

At the same time, Emily and Paige are in the pool at Brookhaven Sports Club, swimming just for fun.

"Nice to see that you're still a very good swimmer." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em. I may be retired from swimming on a competetive level, but I can still swim like I used to, mostly. It's kinda like ridin' a bike, once you kow how to do it, you never truly forget." says Paige.

"Wonderful." says a happy Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Because of the fact that Emily is sort of a famous swimmer, she and Paige are able to have 2 hours of free use of the entire pool room all to themselves.

The reason they are in Brookhaven is because the repair work that is being done to the pool in Rosewood.

At the same time, Alison is masturbating to a French porno movie.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Alison, finger-fucking her wonderful perfect pussy.

It is very clear that Alison is 100 % horny.

"Holy shit, such a sexy babe I am!" moans Alison with an erotic smile.

Alison is no longer a bitch, but her love of sex and porn is no less these days than it was when she was a teen girl.

"Fuck!" moans Alison.

She masturbate almost everyday.

Alison is happy.

Right now she wear a pink t-shirt and black socks.

12 minutes later.

"Oh, my crap! Sooo damn awesome!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

Alison grab her phone and sends a txt to her secret boyfriend.

The txt says "Hi, man. It's Ali. Come over later today at sunset and fuck me like there's no tomorrow 'cause I need your dick in my pussy. Big kiss from the blonde sexy lady known as Alison DiLaurentis."

Alison soon recieve a reply that says "Hi, Ali. I'll be there at the time you want. You're very sexy. I love you."

Alison smile in joy.

She drink some coffee.

2 hours later.

Mona is playing piano and singing.

_**Au lever du soleil, nous dansons ensemble. Nous serons ici pour toujours.**_

_**Vous me protégez de tout mal.**_

_**Vous voici, fiers à mes côtés, ensemble nous gouvernerons ce royaume érotique.**_

_**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Tu es mon chevalier en armure d'argent.**_

_**Le temps s'arrête presque quand tu m'embrasses. Ma chatte est mouillée.**_

_**Ne me laisse jamais seul.**_

_**Tiens ma main jusqu'à la fin des temps.**_

_**Gardez-moi, heureux, sûr et si mignon.**_

_**Faites l'amour avec moi.**_

_**Lèche ma chatte, lentement.**_

_**Aime moi pour toujours.**_

_**La grande vraie joie est ce que je ressens quand tu me serres dans mes bras.**_

_**Mon cœur brille d'une vraie pure félicité.**_

_**Honnêtement, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mon amour.**_

_**Embrasse moi. Embrasse moi. Embrasse moi.**_

_**Vive moi-même.**_

The song is in French and was written by Mona herself and it is about love and sex.

If she ever get married she want the song to be played at her wedding.

"Awww, so sweet." says Mona with a cutie cute smile.

She is happy.

"I am pretty good." says Mona.

Mona wear a black dress.

"Okay..." says Mona as she drink some tea.

Then she play another song.

The next day.

Hanna and caleb have sex in bed.

Caleb fuck Hanna in the pussy.

"Yay! Soooooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

Hanna is very horny.


	7. No, that's my swimsuit

**( chapter 7 - No...that's my swimsuit )**

Caleb fuck hard and Hanna love it.

"Mmm, drill me!" moans Hanna, all horny.

"As you wish, baby!" moans Caleb, fucking faster.

"Yay! That's so much fun!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Indeed, Han!" moans Caleb, just as happy and horny as his sexy wife Hanna is.

"Caleb, me love you and your strong hard dick!" moans Hanna.

"Nice! And I love you and your tight pink pussy!" moans Caleb.

"Awwww! Sooooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

20 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum...yes, fuck!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Yay! Holy shit...soooo damn awesome!" moans Hanna as she get a big sweet orgasm.

None of them know it yet, but Hanna just became pregnant from the big load of cum Caleb released inside Hanna's pussy. Caleb has cum in his wife's unprotected pussy many many times before, but not until now has she gotten preggo because of it.

It's okay though, since they actually want a kid and want it to be their own biological kid, that they've created by fucking sexy, not an adopted kid that isn't truly theirs.

3 days later, Emily smile and sing to herself in a soft sweet tone as she enter her office at Rosewood High.

The smile fade away instantly when she sees her special coach swimsuit on the floor. The swimsuit has been cut to pieces.

"No...that's my swimsuit." says Emily.

12 minutes later, Emily and Vicky Alboot, the Rosewood High janitor, check the footage from the security camera outside Emily's office.

On the footage from the night before, a woman use a copy of the key to enter the room. It looks like Alison.

The woman that seem to be Alison wear an old quilted winter jacket, baggy old dirty jeans and simple sneakers.

"Alison...?" says Emily.

"It sure looks like Miss DiLaurentis." says Vicky.

"Yes, but it can't be...Ali is nice now. What is this? Who is that?" says Emily.

2 hours later, Principal White show Alison the security footage and question Alison on why she broke into Emily's office.

"Alison, I hired you upon Emily's advice and I don't wanna regret doing so. Explain what is going on, please." says Principal White, her voice serious and hard.

"That woman's not me. I'd never wear lame clothes like that. Someone's trying to set me up for a crime I didn't do. Ya gotta trust me. Long time ago I could've done something abd like that, but now I am all sweet. Emily did not mess up when she told you to give me a job. I swear, that woman on the footage is not me. She's just someone who looks like me, but has no sense of style whatsoever." says Alison.

"I wanna trust you and you sound honest, but the cameras aren't liars. The woman in the footage look a bit too much like you, aside from her clothes." says Principal White.

"So what will happen?" says Alison.

"Unfortunately I have to relieve you of duty while a detective conduct an investigation on what is the truth here in this matter. I'm sorry, Alison." says Principal White.

In a small apartment in Ravenswood, a woman named Gina McFuck smile an evil smile.

She look like Alison and she is the one who broke into Emily's office.

Gine used to look a lot different, but when she discovered that Alison has returned she spent a large amount of her dad mom's money on plastic surgery so she could look like Alison and destroy Alison's life.

"Fucking awesome. No they won't let Ali keep her job, Emily will lose trust in Alison and then I can manipulate Emily to start being on my side and we can rule Rosewood and Ravenswood together. Me as Queen and Em as a 4-star officer." says Gina.

Even though she look like Alison, she doesn't sound anything like her.

Gina has a thick Irish accent that sound even more weird as a result of the fact that she used to do drugs as a teen.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Gina as she finger-fuck herself in the ass.

She fart hard.

Gina is a horny evil perv.

"Holy shit, such a warm fat sexy fart that is!" moans Gina, all horny and sexual.

The next day.

"Did she relieve you of duty?" says Spencer.

"Yes..." says a sad Alison.

"I'm gonna talk to her. You couldn't have been there. You were with me and Toby at the time, remember? I can prove your innocence." says Spencer.

"Awww. Thanks, Spencer." says Alison with a very sweet smile.

3 hours later.

"Principal White, you must reinstate Alison as a teacher again. She is innocent. At the time of the break-in she was with me and my man, playing boardgames and drinking wine." says Spencer.

"If so, who broke into Miss Fields' office?" says Pincipal White.

"That I am not sure of, but it wasn't Ali. I've never seen her wear clothes like that and I give you my word as an adult good lady that she truly was at my house the entire night and I was awake the whole time, seeing her sit across the table from me. There's no way she was here at the school." says Spencer.

"You're telling the truth. I can hear it in your voice, Madame Cavanaugh." says Principal White. "Even so I still can't have Alison back at work until we know who broke into Emily's office and destroyed her swimsuit."

"My husband is Rosewood PD's assistant chief, let him lead an investigation to discover who Alison's copycat is." says Spencer.

"As you wish, Madame Cavanaugh." says Principal White.

"You do not need to be so formal, simply call me Spencer, okay?" says Spencer.

"Sure...uh...Spencer." says Principal White.

The next day at Rosewood police station.

"Miss Dove, search the database for any known criminal that resemble Alison DiLaurentis." says Toby.

"Yes, sir." says Nikki Dove, a police officer who is on Toby's team.

7 minutes later.

"Sorry...I find no one who look like her in our database, not even close..." says Nikki.

"Alright." says Toby.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." says Nikki.

"Yeah, have good day." says Toby as he is about to gome home, since his shift is over.

"Wait...! Sir, you must see this. In case there was someone not already listed in our records, I put out an alert online for a criminal that looks like Miss DiLaurentis and this file did just pop up. It says here that the whore, killer and semi-nazi Gina McFuck has had surgery to take on Alison's apperance." says Nikki.

"Then she must've been the one who was acting as Alison and broke into Emily's office." says Toby. He then push an inter-com button and says "Alpha Squard, this is Detective Cavanaugh. Get ready, we have an evil bimbo to catch."

45 minutes later, Toby nad seven police officers knock down the door to Gina's apartment in Ravenswood, but the apartment is empty.

"Damn it, she's already gone. Search for any clues to where she might be." says Toby.

"Yes, sir." says a police officer named Mandy Magnusen.

22 minutes later.

"There's nothing here, sir. Miss McFuck's cleaned the place. We found no stuff that tells us her location." says Mandy.

"Okay. Carter...West, you two stay here in case Gina returns. The rest of the team, follow me back to the station. Olivia, put out a state-wide alert on Gina and send her profile to the police in every major town nearby." says Toby.

"Yes, sir." says an officer named Olivia Gardner.

2 hours later, Toby get home.

"Spence, we believe know who broke into Emily's office and destroyed her swimsuit. It is a woman named Gina who has had surgery to look like Ali. I took a team to Gina's last know home, but he wasn't there." says Toby.

"I understand. You can relax, you're home now. I've cooked up some pasta and fish. There's also a bottle of wine. Let's have dinner." says Spencer with a cute smile.

Toby and Spencer eat dinner.

After the dinner, Toby takes a shower, while Spencer clean up in the dining room.

The next day.

"Ali, do you know a Gina McFuck?" says Spencer.

"Uh...no. Never heard that name. It sounds like some weird low-grade Scotish pornstar." says Alison.

"She's a criminal. Toby believe that she's the one who broke into Em's office. She has had surgery to look like you." says Spencer.

"I wonder why." says Alison.

"Nobody knows, but she must have her reasons." says Spencer.

"Or perhaps she's simply an evil misguided bitch who just love to turn people's life to crap." says Alison.

"Whatever her intentions are, she'll soon be in prison. Toby has his team searching for her." says Spencer.

"Tell him a 'thank you' from me." says Alison.

"Alright." says Spencer.

"Sweet. Thanks." says Alison.

"No problem, Ali." says Spencer.

"I hope Toby can find Gina so I can get my job back." says Alison.

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will be good soon." says Spencer.

"That didn't sound very Spencer-like, but thanks a lot." says Alison.

"Recently I've decided to try and be less strict. Someone told me that I need to be casual at times." says Spencer.

"Okay, but don't change too much. Despite it not being very obvious we love you for who you are, my friend." says Alison.

"I'm glad you do." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Aria...?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, are ya okay?" says Aria.

"Sure. I am pregnant. I was at my monthly medical check-up earlier today and it turns out that I'm preggo." says Hanna.

"That's wonderful. 9 months from now we'll see a very cute lil' Hanna Junior or Caleb junior." says Aria.

"I hope it will be a girl." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Aria.

"If it is a girl Caleb and I wanna name her Clarissa." says Hanna.

"Cute name." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

At the same time, Emily and Paige eat lunch.

"This pizza is magnificent." says Emily.

"You'd think so about any pizza." says Paige with a cute giggle.

"I guess that's true." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Pizza is your favorite food. If it was possible to survive on pizza alone, you sure would do that, Em." says Paige.

"Most likely, yeah." says Emily.

"Cannot blame you though. Pizza is very nice." says Paige.

"So awesome that you feel that way, babe." says Emily.

"I am honest. I like pizza, not as much as you do, but still." says Paige.

"Awww. That please me highly." says Emily.

"Yay." says Paige in joy.

Emily is happy too.

At the same time, Alison is at work.

She has just taught a class and is on her way to the bathroom to piss before she has another class to teach.

"I wish humans weren't required to piss. That would make life way easier." says Alison.

Once she has taken a piss she wash her hands and return to the classroom.

Because she has about 20 minutes until she will start up next class, Alison use her phone to check her emails.

"Nothing. Just crap mails." says Alison.

Alison wear a red bra, a white suit jacket, yellow panties, black leather tights and white shoes.

"What's this...? From the GirlsGoneGay company? Hmm, let's see..." says Alison.

The message says "Hi, Alison. We simply wanna thank you for what you did in the episode you were a part of. Many fans did love it a lot. Thank you from GirlsGoneGay."

"Hi, Miss D." says a female student named Roxy Emmerson as she show up for class early.

"Oh...hi, Roxy." says Alison.

"I know I'm early, but that's cool, right?" says Roxy.

"Sure, girl. Take your seat and read in silence until everyone else arrive." says Alison.

"Yes." says Roxy.

Roxy take her seat and read a bit.

The book she read is 'The Lost Mother' by Selena Montez.

The next day.

"Alison, you can relax. Gina McFuck was caught by airport security this monrning when she tried to leave the United States. She'll face at least 50 years in prison and we know she was the one who broke into Emily's office. When they searched one of Gina's bags they found the same clothes that she wore on the security footage from that night so you're in the clear once more." says Toby.

"Thanks, Toby." says Alison.

"I'll go with you to your boss to make sure she give you your job back." says Toby.

45 minutes later in Principal White's office.

"Mrs White, you can allow Ali to return to work now. The copycat who broke into Emily's office has been arrested." says Toby.

"I understand, Detective Cavanaugh. Alison, you may start working again tomorrow." says Principal White.

"Thanks so much." says a happy Alison.

The next day.

In a classroom at Hollis there's a small nice party to celebrate the release of Aria's book.

The book will be released 4 days later, but Ezra and Aria decided to have the party early.

Most of the people working at Hollis are there, as well as Alison, Hanna, Caleb, Mona, Paige, Emily, Emma, Spencer and Toby.

"On this bright day we celebrate that my wife Aria is getting her first book published. You may sign up for a copy here later." says Ezra.

"I thank y'all and I hope you are gonna enjoy my book. To write it wasn't easy. There's a lot of heart and soul in that thing." says Aria.

50 minutes later, a happy Aria smile when she see many people sign up for a copy of her awesome wonderful book.

4 days later, Rosewood's book store known as 'The Hole in the Wall' has several copies of Aria's book for sale and there's a large sign in the window that says 'Buy the wonderful book by Hollis' Professor Aria Jennifer Fitz here."

The book is also available in several other stores across the US.

2 weeks later.

Aria and Ezra watch TV.

"The amazing book 'Les cinq sœurs oubliées' by Aria Fitz, a professor of Hollis College near Rosewood, has made it to second place on New York Times' best-seller list." says a female reporter.

"Wow!" says Aria, happy that her book is so popular.

"Congrats, babe." says Ezra.

"Thanks." says Aria with a cutie smile.

The next day.

"I've started to read your book." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily. What do you think of it so far?" says Aria.

"It's wonderful." says Emily.

"Okay. That's sweet." says Aria.

"Yeah and Paige is reading it too." says Emily.

"Does she like it?" says Aria.

"I think so." says Emily.

"Nice." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emily.

2 hours later.

"You book's awesome." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you like it, Hanna." says Aria.

"It's very good. I have read like half of it." says Hanna.

"Okay. Nice." says Aria.

"Yay." says Hanna.

The next day.

Alison, Paige and Emily eat lunch in Alison's living room.

The food is lobster pie.

"Aww. This taste very good." says Emily.

"I'm glad ya like it, Em." says Alison.

"I like it too." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige." says Alison.

"When do we get to meet your secret man?" says Paige.

"Not yet." says Alison.

"Okay." says Paige.

"I can tell ya ladies this, he is like a Greek god in bed." says Alison.

"Didn't expect any less. We all know what Alison D wants." says Paige.

"Guess that's true. I am predictable, in some situations, at least. Not always, of course." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"So, how's life for the two of you?" says Alison.

"Better than ever." says Emily.

"The little road-bump of no trust only made our love stronger so it was kinda a good thing that we went through that." says Paige.

"Cute. I'm glad you're doing fine." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Emily.

"I am here for my friends these days. Bad girl slutty Ali is a past now and so it shall remain. There's no way I'll ever revert to my old negative habits." says Alison.

"Wonderful. We all like new and better Alison so much." says Emily.

"Awesome. I'm trying hard to be the best Alison I can ever be." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Some habits are kinda tough to shake off, but I will make it happen 'cause I am mature now and aware of the fact that the bad stuff I used to do only makes life worse for everyone." says Alison.

"Sweet. I'm glad you're leaving your evil self behind in our past where it belongs." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Alison.

"You're welcome." says Emily.

"Nice." says Alison.

"I've got one question, why did you bully me back in the days?" says Paige.

"Well...this might surprise you, but part of the reason was that I was actually afraid of you. And the other part was that I knew you had a crush on Emily and at the time I didn't like that so that's why I made your life feel like crap." says Alison.

"How did you know about my crush on Em?" says Paige.

"I detected the signs and put 2 and 2 together. I know how to figure stuff out. One of my many skills." says Alison.

"I used to think my feelings were super subtle." says Paige.

"They sort of were. I simply saw things most people did not." says Alison.

"I hope you don't read minds." says Paige.

"Of course I don't read minds, that's crazy. I'm just more observant than most. I study details and focus my mind on trying to see what is going on and such." says Alison.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Sometimes it might seem as if I posses some form of magic powers, though I only use my logical mind and all to figure out what is true and what is hidden behind the surface. Anyone...or almost anyone...can learn to do what I can do. It's pretty damn easy. For me. Not sure if so is the case for other people" says Alison.

"Cool. Spencer's not the only smart one." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Alison.

The next day.

"Hanna, a blowjob would be nice, for the sake of inspiration." says Caleb, who work on something on his computer.

"Later, after my little cutie nap." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

Hanna takes a nap on the couch.

40 minutes later.

Hanna wakes up.

"Alright. I can give you that BJ now." says Hanna.

She pull down Caleb's sweatpants and starts to give him a sexy blowjob.

"Thanks, Han! That helps!" moans Caleb.

Hanna smile sexy.

She's happy that she can give her man sexual pleasure.

"Okay, of course. If I add this file it will change the master-code." says Caleb.

Hanna suck harder and Caleb enjoy it.

Hanna love that Caleb seem to get good ideas from being given a blowjob.

"I was right. The database is unlocked. Let's see...okay...now I can hide this file in the base program. That should allow me permanent access to the database without being detected." says Caleb.

14 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" moans Caleb as he cum a lot.

"Yummy!" says a happy Hanna as she swallow her manly man's big load of cum.

Hanna love the taste of Caleb's cum.

"I hope you recieved all the inspiration you need." says Hanna.

"I did, Han. Thanks. You still give as good blowjobs as you did as a teen." says Caleb.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna, all cute.

"No problem." says Caleb.

At the same time, Paige is masturbating in the bathroom at same time as she poop and fart.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moans Paige as she finger-fuck her pussy.

She fart and a thick piece of poop slide out from her ass and into the toilet.

"Damn!" moans Paige, all horny.

Paige usually would not do this, masturbating and fart and poop at the same time, but right now she cannot stop herself from doing so.

"Holy shit...!" moans Paige.

Emily is taking a nap on the couch in the living room.

"Awww! Such a cute plushie." says Emily with a smile, talking in her sleep.

Clearly she has a childish dream.

This is the first time Emily talks in her sleep since she was a kid.

"Yay! That's really adorable." says Emily in her sleep.

The next day.

Emily play violin.

She came home from work an hour ago.

Right now she wear a Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

The song she play is 'Violet Night' by Trina Concourdiah.

"Hi, babe. That song's so sweet." says Paige as she enter the room.

"Hi, Paige. Thanks." says Emily.

Paige wear a neon-green tank top and baggy pink sweatpants.

She takes a seat next to Emily.

At the same time in the Fitz house.

"Ezra, fuck me!" moans Aria as she slide off her baggy red leather pants and spread her legs, giving Ezra full access to her sexy pussy.

"Sure, baby!" moans Ezra as she slide his big strong dick into his wife's pussy and starts to fuck at a nice sturdy speed.

"Mmmm, damn sexy!" moans a horny Aria in joy.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Ezra, just as horny as Aria is.

"Your dick's amazing!" moans Aria.

"Thanks, so is your pussy!" moans Ezra.

Aria and Ezra doesn't have sex very often, since they work so much, but today they both happen to have a day off together and they are so horny so fucking with love and passion it is.

"Mmm, so cozy!" moans Aria.

"I know!" moans Ezra.

"I love you, Ezra!" moans Aria.

"I love you, Aria!" moans Ezra.

Ezra fuck harder and Aria love that.

"Mmmm, bang me!" moans a very horny Aria, allowing her sexual side to shine.


	8. The Final Chapter

**( chapter 8 - Alison's man, Hanna's kid and happy ever after )**

"As you wish, Aria!" moans Ezra.

"Yeah, sexy!" moans Aria.

"My wife, you're damn beautiful and erotic!" moans Ezra.

"Thank ya, my macho man!" moans Aria.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Ezra as he cum in Aria's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah...cum in me!" moans Aria as she get an orgasm.

"I love you." says Ezra.

"I love ya." says Aria.

Ezra gives Aria a kiss on her left boob.

Around 9 months later, Hanna gives birth to her kid, which is a little girl that Caleb and Hanna name Clarissa.

They decides to make Aria the godmother of Clarissa.

Hanna sit in bed and watch anime, while she breastfeed little Clarissa.

"I'll be back in about 2 hours. I've got an important meeting." says Caleb.

"Okay. Have fun." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Caleb and then leave.

"Awww, little Clarissa. You're sooo adorable." says Hanna with a smile, looking at her cute daughter.

Hanna is happy to be a mommy.

"It's almost to sweet to be true having my own kid." says Hanna.

The next day.

Alison is masturbating in bed.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Alison, finger-fucking herself in the ass.

She is very horny.

"Yeah...sexy!" moans Alison.

Alison is happy.

"Damn, soooo fuckin' cozy!" moans Alison, all horny.

There's an erotic smile on Alison's beautiful face.

"Holy shit..." moans Alison in a slutty tone.

20 minutes later.

"Awwww, soooo fuckin' awesome!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

4 days later.

"I'd almost forgotten..." says Paige when she look through her old stuff and finds the longboard she sometimes used when she was 16.

The longboard has a US flag painted on it as well as 'Paige' in silver script.

Paige got it as a birthday present from her dad when she turned 16.

"Wonder if I can still ride this ol' thing..." says Paige about the longboard.

She takes it with her outside and try to ride it, but she fall down, no longer having the muscle memory.

Two teen girls laugh when they see Paige fall.

"Don't laugh at people you don't even know." says Paige.

The girls ignore her and walk away.

"Teen girls these days are too egocentric, it would seem." says Paige.

Paige grab her longboard and walk back inside.

"Your old longboard...?" says Emily.

"Indeed. Tried to ride it and fell on my damn ass..." says Paige.

"Sad that you can no longer ride it. I still remember how you'd ride it anywhere back when we were 16." says Emily.

"It appears that I've forgotten how to ride my longboard. Has been too many years since I did it, I guess." says Paige.

"Maybe you can re-learn the skill, babe." says Emily.

"Yeah, but I don't really need that anymore." says Paige.

"Okay. What do you plan to do with the longboard then?" says Emily.

"Keep it...as a memory of times that's been." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"And cute." says Paige.

Emily gives Paige a very romantic kiss.

"I love you, Paige." says Emily.

"I love you, Emily." says Paige.

Both women dance in joy.

"Awww." says Paige, all cutie cute.

"Let's order pizza." says a happy Emily.

"That sounds awesome, babe." says Paige.

"Okay. What pizza do you want today?" sats Emily.

"Regular stuff and extra sauce." says Paige.

"Nice. Got it. I'll call and order pizza." says Emily.

At the same time, Hanna and Caleb eat sushi.

"Yay. Sushi is awesome." says Hanna.

"I like it as well." says Caleb.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Caleb pour a cup of tea for Hanna and one for himself.

Usually they would drink ale or wine or something like that, but Hanna cannot drink alcohol now, since she wanna be able to breastfeed her kid.

"Have you made it through Aria's book?" says Caleb.

"Almost...I've only got a few chapters left." says Hanna.

"I saw understand the book's become quite popular." says Caleb.

"True. It's on several best-seller lists." says Hanna.

"That's great for Aria. She deserve it all, for sure." says Caleb.

"She truly does. Aria is amazing." says Hanna.

"Do you consider her or Emily your best femal friend...?" says Caleb.

"I can't pick one. Both of them are so sweet and wonderful." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Caleb.

2 years later it is little Clarissa Rivers' second birthday and as a gift, Hanna give her the plush bunny Hanna used to love so much, the pink cutie plush bunny known as Mini Hanna.

"Here, girl. This is Mini Hanna." says Hanna as she hands the plushie to Clarissa.

Clarissa makes an adorable sound and smile as she grab Mini Hanna and hug her.

"Awww. She love it." says Hanna, happy that Clarissa seem to love Mini Hanna a lot.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

"I hope she'll treasure my old plushie as much as I did." says Hanna.

"I'm pretty sure she will, Han." says Caleb.

"Okay, Caleb." says Hanna.

2 days later.

Emily babysit little Clarissa.

Emily sing.

_**You're unique, little girl blue. Inside your soul there are colors.**_

_**Red and blue, 2 purple, 2 blue, a green and a white and a yellow.**_

_**Try to relax, little girl blue. Keep your dreams on you pillow.**_

_**Your mom will be there to take away fear, so sleep and dream about tomorrow.**_

_**Do not fear...so sleep and dream about tomorrow.**_

Clarissa fall asleep.

"Awww, cute." thinks Emily.

20 minutes later.

Emily drink coffee and eat a burger.

"Hi, Em has my little one caused any trouble?" says Hanna as she get home.

"Not at all. She's been adorable the entire time." says Emily.

Clarissa is sleeping.

"Good. Thanks for looking after her for me." says Hanna.

"It was easy." says Emily.

"Nice. Whenever we need someone to babysit and godmommy Aria isn't available, I'll call you." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna." says Emily.

"Anytime, Em. You're so sweet and nice." says Hanna.

Emily put on her jacket, grab her bag and walk out to her car.

The next day.

Aria sit in her home office and has just started working on a second book.

This book will be very different from the first one, but she hope it will be just as amazing.

She drink coffee and eat sushi while working on the book.

On this day, Aria wear a sexy tight black leather t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and white socks.

"Here, a package arrived for you." says Ezra as he enter the room and place FedEx box on the table.

"Oh...I wonder what it is..." says Aria.

Ezra leave the room.

Aria opens the box and inside is a silver dinner plate engraved with the old Montgomery family crest and the name Aria Montgomery.

"So sweet." says Aria with a smile as she understand that it is from her brother Mike.

2 days later.

"Guys, let me introduce my amazing sexy boyfriend...Roberto DeMontero from Mexico." says Alison.

"Hi, ladies." says Roberto, who is a manly man with a body of a strong soldier. His skin is darker than Emily's and he has short hair black hair and a black beard.

Roberto is the same height as Toby.

"So this is the man you've kept a secret from us, Ali...?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. This is the man I'm dating." says Alison.

"Nice. He sure looks cool." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Roberto.

2 weeks later.

Mona is playing piano and she also sing.

The song she does is the French one she wrote herself.

She smile while she sing and play piano.

Her piano used to belong to her grandma.

_**Au lever du soleil, nous dansons ensemble. Nous serons ici pour toujours.**_

_**Vous me protégez de tout mal.**_

_**Vous voici, fiers à mes côtés, ensemble nous gouvernerons ce royaume érotique.**_

_**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Tu es mon chevalier en armure d'argent.**_

_**Le temps s'arrête presque quand tu m'embrasses. Ma chatte est mouillée.**_

_**Ne me laisse jamais seul.**_

_**Tiens ma main jusqu'à la fin des temps.**_

_**Gardez-moi, heureux, sûr et si mignon.**_

_**Faites l'amour avec moi.**_

_**Lèche ma chatte, lentement.**_

_**Aime moi pour toujours.**_

_**La grande vraie joie est ce que je ressens quand tu me serres dans mes bras.**_

_**Mon cœur brille d'une vraie pure félicité.**_

_**Honnêtement, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mon amour.**_

_**Embrasse moi. Embrasse moi. Embrasse moi.**_

_**Vive moi-même.**_

Mona wear a red sweater, a black skirt and pink socks.

"Okay..." says Mona.

She drink some tea.

"I hope Kev's happy." says Mona.

The next day.

"I'm working on a new book." says Aria.

"Okay. What's it about?" says Spencer.

"Magic, love and friendship." says Aria.

"So it won't be a sequel to the first one?" says Spencer.

"Not at all. I felt like writin' something that is different." says Aria.

"Alright." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Aria and Spencer drink coffee and eat sushi.

50 minutes later.

Hanna gives Caleb a blowjob.

"That feels damn good..." moans Caleb.

Hanna smile.

"Don't stop!" moans Caleb.

"No worry! Me will not stop until you cum!" says Hanna.

"Awesome!" moans Caleb.

Hanna suck harder and Caleb love that.

"You're as good as ever at that." says Caleb.

To hear this makes Hanna very happy.

20 minutes later.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Caleb as he cum.

"Yummy." says Hanna, swallowing every drop of her man's creamy thick white cum.

"Do you actually enjoy the taste of my cum?" says Caleb.

"It might be kinda weird, but I very much do." says Hanna.

"Okay, Han." says Caleb.

"Caleb, you're amazing." says Hanna with a very cute smile.

"Thanks, so are yo." says Caleb.

"Awww, thanks so much." says Hanna in joy.

In another house in Rosewood, a woman gives a man a blowjob too.

Alison is giving Roberto one.

"Yeah, suck my dick, Alison!" moans Roberto.

Alison suck his dick with the same high skill she's had since she was 15.

The next day.

Aria has just come home from work and now she drink coffee and eat a burger while she write more of her second book.

"Okay...a dark castle..." mumbles Aria.

She is happy.

"And there he was, the king of the dark. The man who had killed her sister." says Aria, reading what she write.

At the same time, Hanna is eating pizza.

"Opsss..." says Hanna as she fart a bit.

Hanna wear a black t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"I am sexy." says a happy Hanna.

She smile.

"Cute." says Hanna when she look over at Clarissa who holds Mini Hanna in a hug.

Very clearly, Clarissa love the pink plush bunny so much.

"Awww." says Hanna, happy that Mini Hanna get a lot of love.

"Han, a package arried for you." says Caleb as he enter the living room and gives a FedEx box to Hanna.

"Oh, thanks." says Hanna as she open the box.

Inside is a red crystal dildo.

"Did you order a sex toy?" says Caleb.

"Not at all. Someone has probably sent it as a gift." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"I wonder who it's from..." says Hanna.

"Look, there's a note here." says Caleb.

Hanna read it. It says "Hanna-Boo, I decided to buy you a new sex toy to show you that I am your friend. Have fun. And enjoy. From your friend Alison DiLaurentis."

"I should've guessed that it was from Alison." says Caleb.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

Nearly an hour later, Paige and Emily eat dinner.

"Em, how was your day at work?" says Paige.

"It was wonderful." says Emily.

"Good. My day was pretty nice too." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Yeah, babe." says Paige.

Paige pour a glass of wine for Emily.

"Thanks, Paige." says Emily.

"Anytime, my love." says Paige as she pour a glass of fwine for herself as well.

"Okay, babe." says Emily.

"Awww." says Paige.

3 weeks later.

Spencer step out from her car...in Ravenswood.

She wear a long green leather coat and a black fedora hat.

"Okay...let's see..." says Spencer as she reveal a gun on her belt.

She walk up to a house and knock on the door.

"What do you want?" says a black woman as she open.

The black woman is the same age as Spencer.

"Information." says Spencer.

"About what?" says the black woman.

"Lazuria Victorsen." says Spencer.

"I know nobody by that name." says the black woman.

"Yes, you do." says Spencer.

"No." says the black woman.

"Fine! Goodnight, loser." says Spencer as she pull out the gun and firew it.

The bullet hit the black woman in the heart, killing her.

"Well, you should have told me what you knew, then you'd still be alive." says Spencer.

The next day.

"I hope you are not going to send your own sexy wife to prison, Toby." says Spencer.

"I could never do that and you killed Trina Boubalie for a reason. The world is a better place without her so it's okay." says Toby.

"Thanks!" says a very happy Spencer as she gives Toby a romantic kiss.

"Anytime, Spence." says Toby.

"Sexy." says Spencer.

It is obvious that Spencer is horny now.

"Fuck me, please." whisper Spencer.

"Okay, lady." says Toby.

Spencer roll up her dress to reveal her pussy.

Toby unbutton his pants and slide his dick into Spencer's wet pussy.

"Mmmm, damn sexy!" moans Spencer.

"Yeah!" moans Toby.

Toby's dick is big and strong and it fit so well in Spencer's pussy.

"I love getting fucked...!" moans Spencer.

"And few people know that about you!" moans Toby.

"Yes!" moans Spencer.

"Damn, fuck!" moans Toby in a manly deep voice.

"Mmm, shit...soooo cozy!" moans Spencer in her best porno-tone.

Toby fuck hard and Spencer love it.

"Your dick's so fucking long and firm!" moans Spencer.

"Thanks! Your pussy is wet and tight and warm!" moans Toby.

"Mmm...thanks!" moans Spencer.

Toby lick Spencer's sexy beautiful natural D-cup boobs.

"Yes...don't stop!" moans Spencer.

"I don't intend to!" moans Toby.

"Great and sexy!" moans Spencer.

"Holy fucking crap!" moans Toby, all horny.

Spencer is all horny too.

"Mmmm, bang me!" moans Spencer.

Toby fuck faster.

Spencer love it.

"Damn it, so erotic!" moans Spencer.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes! Holy shit, Spencer!" moans Toby as he cum in Spencer's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Spencer as she get a big orgasm.

The next day.

Alison is wearing a gray overcoat and red sunglasses.

She is at the gun range, practicing with an old rifle.

"I am pretty damn great at this shit." says Alison.

The rifle used to belong to Alison's dad, but Alison stole it back before she went into hiding.

She fire and the bullet hit only a couple inches from the middle of the target.

"Hmm, not too bad." says Alison.

40 minutes later, Alison is in her car on the way home.

"That went good. Kind of..." says Alison. "I need more practice of course, but it was still not that crappy. It could be way worse, for sure."

Once home, Alison takes off her clothes and drink some vodka.

She then masturbate to some porn on the GirlsGoneGay web-site.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Alison.

At the same time, Aria is working on her book.

"...in front of them they could see a demon. Or was it a ghost...?" says Aria.

She wear a black leather t-shirt and white tight leather pants.

"With swords ready, the five friends walked forward. In the mist it was hard to see properly." says Aria.

The next day.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison eat lunch at the Grille.

"Nice. Kinda retro." says Hanna when she notice what clothes Aria is wearing.

"Yeah. In honor of our past, I decided to dress a bit like my young self today." says Aria.

"Seeing it sure brings back memories." says Spencer.

"Indeed, my friend." says Aria.

"This pizza is wonderful." says Emily about the large vego pizza she's eating.

"Don't you love all pizzas, Em?" says Spencer.

"Almost." says Emily.

"Okay. What pizza do you not love?" says Spencer.

"Low quality ones or pizzas that was baked by people who don't know what a proper pizza's supposed to be like. An example is that crappy pizza I was given at 'The Razor Lady' in Ravenswood a couple years ago. That was so not a good pizza. It might be the worst pizza I've ever tried in my entire life." says Emily.

"Alright." says Spencer.

"The beer at 'The Razor Lady' is pretty sweet though." says Hanna.

"Sure, but their pizza is worthless and so is their ice cream as well." says Emily.

"I agree, Em. Once I had sushi there and it almost made me throw up." says Aria.

"I don't know why The Rosewood Observer gave that place 4 of 5 stars." says Emily.

"Neither do I. It deserves zero." says Aria.

"What score did they give this place? The Grille is awesome, we've been eating here every now and then for years." says Hanna.

"5 stars." says Aria.

"And that is what I think it truly deserves." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"I'd say we must count among the best customers the Grille's ever had. The times we've been here are more than I can remember." says Aria.

"Around several thousands of times at the very least." says Spencer.

"That sounds correct." says Aria.

5 days later, it is revealed that Mona is dating a man named Kevin Hansen.

Almost a month later.

"Paige, you're so sexy." says a horny Emily.

"So are you, Emily." says Paige, also being horny.

Emily gives Paige a sexy kiss.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

"Yeah." whisper Emily with a sexy smile.

They take off their clothes and starts to lick each other's pussy in the 69 position.

Both of them are happy and horny.

It feels wonderful for them.

"I love you." says Paige.

"I love you." says Emily.

Emily and Paige lick nice and slow, wanting it to be romantic and sweet.

At the same time, Alison is eating dinner.

She is happy.

"I should read the rest of Aria's book later." says Alison, who has read about 70 % of it so far.

The next day.

Aria and Hanna eat lunch at the Grille.

"How's your second book coming along?" says Hanna.

"Pretty good, but it's a rather slow process. Ya don't write a good book in just a few weeks." says Aria.

"Okay. Me didn't know that." says Hanna.

"Appears that you still have a tiny bit of ditz left in your soul, Han." says Aria.

"Yeah, Aria. I hope it will fade away soon, since I need to be mature now when I have a kid." says Hanna.

"Follow your heart, do your best and things will be fine." says Aria.

"I hope so." says Hanna.

"Don't worry." says Aria.

4 hours later.

Aria play acoustic guitar and sing.

_**The lady started crying when they took her man away. Not knowing what he did wrong.**_

_**Secrets were hidden and she didn't know what to say. She tried so hard to stay strong.**_

_**We are the people and we'll find our way.**_

_**We're the people, let us see the light of day.**_

_**Protecting her children, during the dark of night.**_

_**You know your father was a good man, so he'll be alright.**_

_**We are the people and we'll find our way.**_

_**We're the people, let us see the light of day.**_

_**So what does it profit us to see if we suffer the loss of liberty?**_

_**I say that we are the people and we shall overcome.**_

"Oh, yeah!" says Aria and then strum a big clean ending chord.

"Nice song." says Ezra as he enter the room.

"Thanks. It's a version of an old Irish one." says Aria.

"Okay." says Ezra.

"Yeah. Irish music's wonderful." says Aria.

"I agree." says Ezra.

2 weeks later.

Aria babysit little cute Clarissa Rivers.

"You're cute." says Aria.

Clarissa smile.

"Ya look so much like your mommy." says Aria.

Clarissa does look similar to what Hanna looked like as a small child, but Clarissa's hair is dark like Caleb's. Her eyes are the same color as Hanna's though.

2 days later.

Hanna is cooking donner. She wear a black t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"La la la, me is so damn cute!" sings Hanna, even though she still can't hold a tune properly, just like when she was a teen.

Hanna has never been able to sing in a clean balanced way, but she sometimes sing anyway.

"You're sexy and beautiful, but singing is not among your skills." says Caleb as he enter the kitchen.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a very cute smile.

At the same time, Alison is masturbating when her phone suddenly beeps.

She answer.

"Hi, Alison speaking."

"Hi, Alison. This is Amy Scarlet. Wanna meet up on Friday night?"

"Sure, that could be fun."

"Okay, awesome."

"Indeed, babe."

"Amy, not babe. I'm no longer a slut."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Nice."

"Yeah."

The next day.

Aria and Ezra have sex.

"Mmmm, sooo damn sexy!" moans Aria.

Ezra fuck Aria in the pussy.

At the same time, Alison is drinking tea and watching TV.

Suddenly someone ring the door bell.

When she open, Alison sees Melody White, Principal Lena White's daughter.

"Hi, Melody. Long time no see. C'mon in, girl." says Alison.

"I was told by mom that you're alive so I decided to take a few days off and visit you, my old friend." says Melody.

"Sweet. Nice seein' ya again after all these years. Are you still slutty?" says Alison.

"No, are you?" says Melody.

"Actually no. I'm a better Alison these days." says Alison.

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead." says Melody.

"I faked my death for private reasons. Sorry, but I couldn't let anyone know." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm happy you're alive. I remember all the fun you and I used to have." says Melody.

"I remember it as well. You and I sure had plenty of fun back in the days." says Alison.

"Yeah. I dream about it sometimes." says Melody.

"Nice. Is it true as your mom said that you're workin' as a librarian?" says Alison.

"It sure is. I am in charge of a small nice library in the east of Florida." says Melody.

"Okay." says Alison.

"And you work for mom now as a teacher, right...?" says Melody.

"Yes, I hold the same position at good ol' Rosewood High as Mr Fitz did. By the way, he is Aria's husband now." says Alison.

"Oh, so she's the student he was dating?" says Melody.

"She was, yeah. Now they're married." says Alison.

"Are they having any kids?" says Melody.

"No." says Alison.

"What about your love-life...anyone?" says Melody.

"I'm dating a man named Roberto." says Alison.

"Didn't you have a crush on Emily Fields?" says Melody.

"Perhaps so, but she's with Paige McCullers now." says Alison.

"She's dating Pigskin?" says Melody.

"Em is dating Paige. We no longer refer to Paige as Pigskin. Paige and I are friends now." says Alison.

"Opsss...sorry." says Melody.

"It's fine. Ya didn't know." says Alison.

"Alright. Oh...almost forgot. In honor of old times I bought you a present. Here, Ali." says Melody.

"Thanks." says Alison.

The present is an electric guitar, a Gibson Les Paul custom goldtop with P-90 pickups, to be specific.

"I know you don't pay guitar, but I want you to have one anyway." says Melody.

"Yeah, I do not, bu Aria does so she can teach me." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Melody.

Alison and Melody watch some porn and masturbate to it, just like when they were teens.

2 weeks later, Aria start to teach Alison how to play electric guitar.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope y'all enjoyed this story, my friends. Thanks from Lord Jeremy Silver.**


End file.
